Contra lo prohibido
by Red love kawaii
Summary: Desde hace tiempo su vida es una mierda. Él está enamorado de su enemiga, ella lo odia por lo sucedido años atrás. Él tiene un oscuro secreto desde la muerte de su madre, ella decide ayudarlo y dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Cuál será su secreto?,¿lograrán llevar a cabo su venganza?, ¿sus padres que son enemigos a muerte los descubrirán?, ¿empezarán a tener sentimientos por el otro?.
1. Mi vecina

_**Esta es mi nueva historia y espero que les guste…soy fan de los rojos y mucho pero intentaré hacer algo de los verdes, todo por mi hermosa amiga…y también para las personas a las que les guste esta pareja…y si piden de las otras parejas yo con gusto lo haré. Espero que les guste y como en el otro…este puede tener 30 o menos no losé…depende…**_

 _ **Aquí va…**_

* * *

 **Capítulo: 1 – Mi vecina.**

 **Pov….?**

Ser de clase alta, osea millonario, a veces tiene sus ventajas pero hay veces en las que no. Por ejemplo cuando alguna persona mala se busca un hombre o mujer millonario/a y lo seduce para luego terminar casándose con él/ella y le hace la vida imposible a todos en la familia.

Pues me pasa lo mismo. Pero antes de contar más debo decir quién soy…Pues me llamo Butch Him y tengo 15 años, segundo hijo del empresario más rico y famoso de todo Tokio. Mi madre murió cuando mi hermano menor nació. Antes que nada, tengo dos hermanos; el primero de los tres es Brick, ahora tiene 16 años, es todo un serio cabeza de chorlito super mandón que se cree el rey de Inglaterra o que se yo; luego está Boomer de solo 14 años, él sería el más…inocente, debilucho, pendejo, nene de mami, bueno ustedes me entienden…Ellos dos están estudiando en Inglaterra (justo decíamos que Brick se creía el rey de ahí xD). Y pues yo decidí quedarme aquí.

¿Qué más?...Ah, si, soy súper popular en la escuela y entre las chica, obviamente ;)

Bueno..otra cosa, tengo a una bruja viviendo en mi casa, es mi...me da asco con solo decirlo...es...es mi madrastra, la zorra Izumi. Mis dos hermanos y yo antes nos burlabamos de ella diciéndole "La Cruela" jajaja era muy gracioso ver su cara de desconcierto y como trataba de mantener la calma y no darnos una golpiza...

La odio, no puedo perdonar por lo que me hizo y hace...todo empezó cuando tenía 10 años y mis hermanos se habían ido. Después de que mi madre falleció, ella se convirtió en la novia de mi padre...luego de un tiempo se casaron..ese día fue el peor del mundo, traté de que no pasará pero no pude...Los únicos que saben lo que esa zorra me hace son mis hermanos, pero lo malo es que ellos volverán cuando yo ya tenga unos 18 años...Que vida de mierda, ¿no?

Mejor dejemos de hablar de esa escoria y les cuento lo que hago...Lo que hago es...vigilar a mi vecina de la misma edad que yo...no vallan a pensar que soy un acosador pero...es que esa chica me encanta. Ella, no es femenina pero muy hermosa para mí, es agresiva pero divertida, y le encanta golpearme. Tiene el cabello tan negro como el mío, su cabello es hasta arriba de los hombros y alborotado, en cambio el mio el lacio y atado a una coleta baja con mi flequillo tapándome un ojo, ella tiene los ojos verde esmeralda (Hermoso en mi opinión) y yo verde bosque.

En éste instante ella juega con la pelota mientras su perro la observa, es excelente en eso pero...¡yo más!...Al principio, cuando tenía unos 6 años la odiaba con toda mi alma y ella a mí, pero todo cambió ese día **(luego sabrás que pasó ;).** El problema es que ella me odia por lo que le hice hace unos años, tenía uno 9 años, y luego está el otro problema, nuestro padres son enemigos, se odian profundamente, y estoy seguro de que si tuvieran un arma entre sus manos ya estarían en una batalla para ver quién mata a quién. Ellos dos son unos grandes y exitosos dueños de las más grandes empresas del mundo.

Amo a esta chica pero me encanta molestarla, es divertido ver sus reacciones jaja. Lo único que quisiera saber es...

\- ¡Señor Butch! - dejé de observar por el balcón y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa Yuriko? - dije viendo a la mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises con pechos muy grandes 7u7.

\- Su padre lo llama

\- Dile que voy enseguida - cerré la puerta y suspiré con frustración. Ese rabo verde ya me tiene harto. Me dirigí hacia mi armario, abrí uno de los cajones y saqué una cámara y le saqué una foto a esa chica sexy.

Salí de la habitación y empecé a caminar hasta el despacho del rey de los ogros. A mitad del pasillo me detuve para ver unos cuantos cuadros que siempre me gustaban ver. En el primero estaba mi madre, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubio y unos bonitos ojos verde esmeralda. En el segundo estaba mi abuela que falleció hace unos años atrás, era una mujer hecha y derecha, de cabello naranja claro y ojos azules oscuros. Luego mi padre, un hombre serio y de carácter duro, cabello negro como el mio y ojos rojos, en mi opinión es el mismo diablo...aveces me pregunto...cómo es que mi linda, tierna y dulce madre pudo enamorarse de alguien como él?...¿habrá estado ciega o loca?

\- ¡BUTCH!

Sonreí al escuchar el grito furioso de mi padre y corrí hasta su "cueva". Abrí la puerta de un portazo y entré como lo cool que soy.

\- ¿Qué pasa padre?, ¿todo bien? - le pregunté con burla, y obviamente noté su ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Por qué te tardas tanto?!

\- Lo siento señor pero la mansión es grande si no se dio cuenta - dije cruzado de brazos.

\- Lo que sea...

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, y al voltearme apreté los puños y fruncí el ceño. Ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla. Era Izumi, una hermosa mujer (hay que admitirlo), de cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos celeste oscuro. Creo que tiene unos...26 años...zorra de mierda...

\- Dile la noticia, cariño - dijo la tonta acercándose a mi padre.

\- ¿Qué noticia?

\- Verás Butch...me iré de viaje...y Izumi se quedará aquí, contigo -...bueno, eso fue lo más horrible que escuché en toda mi vida...no entiendo por qué nunca se la lleva.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros Butch - dijo el rabo verde -. Me iré el martes y no se discute más.

\- Lo que diga señor ogro - dije con media sonrisa.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así!, ¡vete a tu cuarto!

\- Adiós - salí de "la cueva" y corrí hacia mi guarida.

 **...**

 **...**

Salí del baño con mi pijama puesta, que eran unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de tirantes gruesos. Colgué la toalla en un una cosa que no recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que es un palo con otros palitos y se cuelga cosas. Me acerqué al balcón y vi a mi hermosa vecina, ahora estaba jugando con su perro, nunca se cansa de jugar?, enserio tiene mucha energía. Ahora me pregunto, cómo es que llegué a odiar a alguien como ella?, aunque es una real bruta maleducada, sarcástica y enojona, y si que pega duro...carajo, mal pensé otra vez xD...Qué es lo que tendré que hacer para que me perdone...Ella es la más terca del universo, sin mencionar a la loquita de su hermana mayor que no veo hace años. Ya eran las 21:45 pm y ella ya se había metido, así que no tenía nada más que hacer. Pero lo que me hace feliz es que su balcón está enfrente mío...hay un árbol que está en medio, y yo podría pasar por ahí y entrar por ése balcón...la idea es tentadora eh 7w7

\- Butchy

 _ **Hija de su puta madre...cómo se atreve?!**_

\- ¡Vete! - grité molesto.

\- Déjame entrar y juguemos como antes...

 _ **¡Maldita golfa!**_

\- ¡Que te vallas, mierda!

\- ¡Eres un terco maleducado, ¿lo sabías?!

\- ¡Vete ahora Izumi! - volví a gritar pero con más furia. Suerte que no pasaba nadie por ahí...

\- Esta bien amore

Me acerqué a la puerta y escuché sus pasos alejarse. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando y me odie a mí mismo. Cuando por fin logré tranquilizarme, suspiré. Luego de un rato llamé a Licett, quien es mi nana y la adoro, le pedí que hiciera algo por mi y luego se fue.

Cerré la puerta con llave y cerré las cortinas. Ojala un camión atropelle a esa perra. Cerré los ojos y me dormí pensando en Kaoru Utonio, Mi vecina.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Tan taaaaaaaaaaan...¿y?, ¿qué les pareció?...Se acepta tomatazos y limonazos XD...Sé que quedó corto pero el siguiente prometo hacerlo más largo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí...**_

 _ **Para mí es increíble...que tonta soy, obviamente me va a parecer increíble, es mi historia,dios, que cabeza la mía, ¿no?...Bueno bueno, basta de tanto bla bla bla**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios y demás :)**_

 _ **Se despide la loca por los dulces...si ese apodo es mejor XD**_

 _ **... ...**_

 _ **MomokoxBrick Kawaii**_


	2. Todo por una foto

_Estoy aburrida y decidí hacerles un segundo capítulo de CONTRA LO PROHIBIDO XD...es que los dejé cortos en cap 1...así que otro cap será el pago perfecto, ¿no?_

 _Bien..._

 ** _Aquí vamos!..._**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 2 -. Todo por una foto.**

Butch despertó por un ruido que provenía de la ventana de su balcón, se levantó lentamente y bostezó. Se acercó y al abrir la ventana una piedra enorme le dio en la frente.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡voy a matar al infeliz que hizo eso!

\- ¡Pues ven e inténtalo idiota!

-...¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

* * *

 **\- Casa/mansión Utonio - (minutos antes).**

 **Pov...?**

Me levanté muy temprano...cosa realmente rara en mí. creo que debo ir al doctor...O sea, es domingo, ¿quién es el loco que se levanta a las 07:30 am de la mañana?, además de mi hermana mayor.

Ah, si, soy Kaoru Utonio. Tengo 15 años y soy de clase alta, cosa que no me importa ni una mierda. No soy de esas niñas mimadas, las personas así son unas tontas cabeza hueca. Me estoy aburriendo así que mejor les hablo de mis dos locas favoritas, mis hermanas, que son dos y se encuentran es París. La mayor, Momoko, la nerd mandona que se cree la reina de no se dónde, ella tiene 16 años y es la más inteligente. Luego está Miyako, ella tiene 14 años, dulce, tierna y encantadora, con elegancia, ella es la más amable de las tres. Ellas se fueron cuando yo tenía 10 años, las extraño aunque obviamente no se los diré, ni que fuera la sentimental de Miyako. Pero al menos sé que las volveré a ver alguna vez, cuando tenga 18 años pero algo es algo.

Como decía Momoko: " _Así es la vida Kaoru" ..._ esa era su típica frase de chica sabia **(en realidad esa es mí frase, lo digo todo el tiempo, y mis amigas me miran extrañadas cuando no la digo XD).**

Me acerqué al balcón y abrí las cortinas, no necesito que una de las empleadas lo haga por mi cuando yo ya tengo manos y pies, ni que fuera una buena para nada o una discapacitada. Miré hacia el frente y fruncí el ceño, casi me olvidaba de que mi peor enemigo estaba en frente, pasando ese tonto balcón. ¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?, ojala se fuera a vivir a china, pendejo sucio que es. Solo nos separa ese árbol que era de mi madre pero ahora es de Miyako.

Mi madre, bueno, ella murió después de que Ken naciera, ¡esperen!...ken...¿cómo me pude olvidar de él?...bueno, a quién le importa. Él es el hermano menor, tiene 13 años y es un sabelotodo, igual a Momoko, solo que es un llorón.

Mi padre, se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía unos 12 años, esa señora es muy amable y algo bipolar, siempre nos cubre cuando hacemos algo malo. Ella se llama Kene, es la hija de un reconocido militar, dije reconocido, aunque yo no recuerdo nada.

El fastidioso de Ken y yo somos los que quedamos aquí, este lugar es muy grande, a veces es divertido, ya que me puedo esconder de Ken cuando le robo su torta de banana. Puede ser un llorón, pero si te metes con su comida, prepárate para conocer al diablo en persona.

Soy muy popular en la escuela por ser la mejor deportista, además de que soy la capitana de fútbol femenino, aunque esta el invesil de Butch moco, quien se cree el muy muy, es un emo de mierda. Si, sé muy bien que no tengo el lenguaje adecuado para una "señorita", como dicen mi padre y Kene, pero así es la vida...debo dejar de decir esa frase...¡culpa de Momoko!

\- ¡Señorita kaoru!

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Yui. señorita

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó bostezando.

\- La señora Kene quiere que baje a desayunar

\- Dile que ya voy

\- Escuché sus pasos alejarse y abrí mi armario. Me vestí con una remera verde con una estrella amarilla en el medio y tirantes gruesos, una camisa blanca de manga corta, unos tenis blancos y unos short negros abajo de los muslos, no entiendo porque no son más largos...Miyako y su moda...

Salí cerrando la puerta y corrí hasta el comedor que parece salón de fiestas, pero no, el salón ése es dos veces más grande.

\- Kaoru - miré a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro hasta abajo de los hombros y ojos azules oscuros -. Buenos días

\- Buenos días Kitty - dije sonriendo. Ese es su segundo nombre y nos gusta más, así que Ken y yo la llamamos así.

\- Siéntate cariño - dijo a lo que obedecí.

\- ¿Dónde está en psicópata de Ken?

\- Esta en la cocina, está esperando que el chef termine con su batido de banana

\- ¿Y mi padre?

\- Ya se a ido de viaje, quiso volver a despedirse de ti, pero sabe que no te gusta que te despierten - asentí, desearía a verme despedido de él, pero bueno. Luego vi como Kitty sonreía de medio lado mientras me miraba...eso significa una cosa, tiene algo que decirme.

\- ¿Qué deseas decirme ahora?

Ella se rió y tomó otro sorbo de su café.

\- Ayer...cuando estabas jugando ala pelota con Pochi...ken y yo vimos a Butch Him mirándote...

 _ **Butch?...¿mirándome?...**_

\- Y te sacó una foto...

-...¡Pervertido de mierda!

Me levanté furiosa y corrí hacia mi cuarto. Salí al balcón y me subí a Tsurii (si, Miyako le puso nombre al árbol). Vi algunas piedras que se encontraban en el agujero del árbol y arrojé uno por uno a la ventana del balcón de ése puto gay. Suerte que los vidrios esos son resistentes y no se rompen...pero a la bestia de ahí a dentro, pienso golpearla sin piedad alguna.

Luego de unos minutos, vi como la ventana se abría y lancé otra piedra muy grande, sin importarme si era él u otra persona.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡voy a matar al infeliz que hizo eso!

\- ¡Pues ven e inténtalo idiota!

-...¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

\- ¡Vengo a matarte por pervertido!

\- ¡¿Y qué hice ahora?!

 _ **Cómo si no lo supiera, idiota...**_

\- Porque tú, maldito emo insoportable - lo miré con odio -. ¡Me has sacado una foto!

Él me miró con seriedad unos minutos y luego soltó una carcajada que aumento mi furia.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas?

\- Kitty dijo que te vio, eso es una prueba - me cruce de brazos.

\- ¿Ella tiene pruebas?¿me grabó o algo?, porque cualquiera se puede inventar algo

-...No tiene nada

\- Entonces vete y no me molestes más, tengo sueño así que adiós...duende

 _ **Ésta no se la perdono...**_

\- Voy a matarte - me abalancé contra él, entrando a su habitación y lo golpee.

\- ¡Comportate loca!- exclamó tirándome a un lado.

\- ¡Esto te pasa por burlarte de mí, idiota!

Lo golpee en el estómago pero él agarró una de las espadas para grima o que se yo, y luego yo hice lo mismo. Suerte qué se esgrima...pero parece que él también.

* * *

 **Pov norma.**

\- ¡Kaoru!, ¡¿dónde estás?!

\- ¡Ken!

\- ¡Kitty!, ¿has visto a Kaoru?

\- Esta con...Butch

\- No me digas que tú...- él la miró sorprendido -...¿Se lo has dicho?

\- Si Ken - sonrió ella.

\- Quedamos en que ella no lo sabría - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo sé - suspiró frustrado -. Pero, te imaginas que algo pasara entre ellos

\- No lo creo, papá asesinaría a ese chico y mandaría a Kaoru al internado - dijo cruzado de brazos -. Pero...siendo sincero, no harían mala pareja, tienen gustos en común aunque personalidades diferentes...

\- Tu padre no tiene porque enterarse - dijo sonriendo. Él solo rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que sea

\- ¿Y para qué querías a Kaoru?

\- Para que venga a probar su helado favorita, el de chocolate

Ella sonrió más -. A mi también me gusta, y como ella no está yo debería comerlo, ¿no?

\- Jaja esta bien - se van a la cocina.

\- _*Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos*_ \- pensó Kene.

* * *

Estaba molesta, por el simple hecho de estar así. Ése idiota le había ganado y ahora la tenía de esta forma, debía admitir que él si sabía mucho de esgrima, era casi un experto, aunque solo le ganaba por un pelo (según ella). Ahora él la tenía de una manera que la estaba molestando, porque la hacia ponerse nerviosa y actuar de forma tonta. Esa bestia la estaba abrazando de tras, la tenía fuertemente sujeta de la cintura y sentía su respiración cerca de su oído, algo que no le gustaba. Pero estaba sorprendida, él tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, era fuerte y se notaba, pero ella nuca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Trató de zafarse varias veces de su agarre, pero él no la soltaba, maldecía la hora en que se distrajo por algo que ese extraterrestre había dicho. Pero daba las gracias porque él no pudiera verla de frente y ver lo roja que estaba.

\- ¡Suéltame ya!

\- Suelta la espada y te dejaré libre, pero si quieres puedo seguir abrazándote mi amor - le susurró al oído de forma sensual. Ella frunció el ceño y se puso roja, no sabía si era de verguenza o de rabia, tal vez ambas cosas.

\- Eres un estúpido - dijo antes de lanzar la espada lejos de su alcance.

\- Buena niña - dijo divertido.

\- Ahora suéltame - dijo seriamente. Él la soltó lentamente, sinceramente, no quería soltarla, quería quedarse en esa posición, y no con cualquiera, sino con ella, su "enemiga".

\- Eres muy buena en esgrima - dijo sonriendo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jens.

\- Ya lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Que fría, te di un cumplido y pensé que tu me dirías que yo también era excelente - dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos.

\- Si tu lo dices - dijo desinteresada y miró la habitación...estaba...espantoso. El colchón tirado junto con las sábanas, las mesitas tiradas, manteles por todos lados, lámparas rotas, un agujero en la pared y el espejo roto. Realmente no sabía cómo es que pasó todo eso, no estaban conscientes del desastre que hacían al pelear. Parecía que un tornado gigante pasaba en los lugares que ellos peleaban...

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto? - dijo Butch incrédulo.

\- No tengo idea - dijo indiferente y lo miró asesinamente -. ¡Quiero la foto!

\- Y sigues con eso - dijo molesto, pero por dentro se estaba matando de la risa -. ¡Y ate dije que yo no tengo ni una foto tuya!, ¡para qué la querría!

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! - miró para todos lados, hasta que su mirada localizó al espejo y a un fotografía sobresaliendo de uno de los espejos rotos.

\- Oye..

\- ¡Lo sabía! - rompió la foto en miles **(no tantos XD)** y lo miró -. ¡Eres un acosador!

\- Yo nunca había visto esto - dijo fingiendo sorpresa -. Tal vex tú lo pusiste ahí e hiciste todo esto para verme

\- ¡Sigue soñando idiota!

\- Tranquila, sé perfectamente que me amas - dijo con burla, aunque realmente quería que fuera cierto.

\- ¡Estas loco! - exclamó molesta -. Jamás me gustaría alguien tan invesil como tú, prefiero mil veces a Mitch que a ti...

\- ¿A Mitch? - susurró sintiendo la ira acumularse dentro de él -. ¡Pues vete con ese puto de mierda, que de seguro te quiere tanto!, ¡ahora vete de mi casa y de mí habitación!

-...

\- ¡Que te vayas!

Kaoru desvió la mirada y se acercó al balcón rápidamente...

\- Tampoco era para tanto - susurró antes de irse.

\- Maldita sea - susurró golpeando la pared con su puño.

\- ¡Señor Butch!, ¡¿esta bien?

\- Si...entra un momento

La señora de cara dulce y amable entró y se quedó sorprendida al ver el desastre y los destrozos...

\- ¿Qu...qué pasó aquí?

\- Una maldita rata sin sentimientos y muy agresiva entró y la perseguí con mi espada...y terminó así - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh - soltó algo confundida -. ¿Quiere que llame a un exterminador y-

\- No - la interrumpió -. Solo ordena que limpien el lugar y reemplacen lo roto

Si señor

\- Y por favor, no se lo diga a mi padre...y menos a la señora Izumi

\- Como diga señor - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Saldré un momento, si alguien pregunta dile que no se preocupe, que volveré luego - dijo antes de abrir su armario. Sacó algo de ropa y se metió al baño. Suspiró y empezó a vestirse con unos jens negros, una camisa negra, unos tenis grises y una sudadera negra, y se fue.

* * *

Miró a su hijastro con cara de: " _Te lo dije"_ y miró los tres potes de helado de 1 k que ese chico había comido a lo loco. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, viendo al chico que tenía la mirada gacha y una mano en el estómago. Para ella era triste verlo así.

\- Te dije que no comieras tanto helado - dijo Kene.

\- Lo sé...- dijo con dificultad -. Perdón pero...¡tengo que ir al baño!

\- Nunca me hace caso, dios - susurró tirando los tres potes ala basura. Cuando se dio la vuelta casi grita al ver a la pelinegra parada en la entrada. La chica caminó hasta un pequeño pote de helado, se sentó y empezó a comer con mirada pensativa. Kene la miró raramente y se acercó a ella, preguntándose si era invisible o qué, ya que la joven no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- Idiota - susurró Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue con tu enemigo mortal?

\- AAAAAHA - gritó Kaoru asustada y se cayó de la silla comicamente.

\- Lo siento, ¿gritaste por qué te asuste?

\- Naa, ¿cómo crees?, grité porque algo me pico el trasero - dijo sarcástica. Kene solo se rió.

\- Bueno, ¿y?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

\- Nada, solo peleamos - dijo antes de sentarse -. Lo mismo de siempre

\- Okey - dijo no muy convencida -. Si sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿no?

\- Si - le sonrió . Voy al cuarto de video juegos

\- Esta bien

Kaoru se levantó y se fue junto con el pote de helado. Kene miró su reloj.

\- Son las 15:04, mi novela empezó hace cinco minutos - agarró un bol de pochclos y un vaso de refresco, sonrió y se fue a la gran sala.

* * *

Se le arrojó en cima y lo golpeó en el rostro una y otra vez, sin darle a su oponente la oportunidad de defenderse. Necesitaba desahogarse con algo. Y que mejor con el invesil que golpeaba en ese instante. Estaba furioso por lo de hace rato y ese idiota había aumentado su ira con tan solo decir eso. Quería matarlo...triturarlo...acabar con su existencia. Jamás permitiría que una escoria como ese tipo hablara mal de ella, jamás. Lo golpeó fuertemente, sacandole más sangre al pobre pero estúpido chico. Había chicos y chicas que los rodeaban y apostaban, gritando y riendo. Como si fuera algo muy divertido...para él no era divertido ver sufrir a alguien , bueno, a veces si se le parecía, pero ese chico había derramado la última gota del vaso, había acabado con su paciencia tan solo con unas palabras.

\- ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

\- ¡Butch, Butch, Butch!

\- ¡Zack, Zack!

El pelinegro salió de en cima del chico castaño de ojos verde lima con multiples moretones, y sangrando, lo miró con si fuera nada y lo agarró de la camisa.

\- Te juro - le susurró al oído -...que si vuelvo escucharte hablar así de ella, te arrepentirás de por vida, ¿oíste gusano?

\- S-s-si

\- ¡Llevencelo! - ordenó soltando al chico abruptamente. Se levantó y se fue caminando.

\- ¡Adiós Butch! - gritan sus fans. Él las ignoró y siguió su camino.

* * *

Suspiró más tranquilo. Después de esa pelea se sentía más relajado. Más aliviado y tranquilo. Aunque seguía molesto. Por dos cosas; por lo que había dicho su "enemiga" y por lo que había dicho ese invesil que se convertiría en su enemigo. Sentía un pequeño dolor en su mejilla pero no emitió señales de que le doliera, ni que fuera para tanto, fue lo que pensó. Estaba parado en la gigante reja con una H en el medio. Iba a abrir hasta que alguien lo llamó. Miró para todos lados, hasta que diviso a una mujer que estaba en la mansión de Kaoru.

\- ¡Ven un momento!

Se señaló a él mismo, ella asintió y caminó hasta la señora. La observó mientras tanto, se dio cuenta de que era la madrastra de Kaoru. No sabía que esa señora hacía los trabajos que debían hacer el jardinero o los empleados.

\- ¿Necesita algo?

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? - preguntó señalando la mejilla que estaba algo morada.

\- Nada que le importe - dijo molesto. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Fue una pelea, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber?

\- Solo curiosidad - dijo sonriendo -. Cuéntame, no se lo diré a nadie

\- ¿Jura no decírselo a nadie?

\- Te juro por mi vida que no se lo diré a nadie

\- Mmm..okey - suspiró cruzado de brazos -. Golpee a ese idiota porque...estaba diciendo cosas sobre la estúpida duende

\- ¿Estúpida duende? - preguntó sin entender.

\- Hablo de la tonta de Kaoru

\- Ah...¿y qué cosas dijo ese idiota?

\- Dijo en frente de muchas personas de nuestro colegio que...haría que Kaoru fuera su novia y después...- apretó los puños y un aura oscura lo envolvió -. Y luego la haría suya cuando dejara de ser una marimacho y tuviera más forma...

\- Infeliz - dijo molesta.

\- Malnacido - susurró Butch apretando los dientes y cerró los ojos. Sabía que en cualquier momento se enojaría más y sería capaz de ir a ese hospital y matar definitivamente a Zack, el estúpido canalla.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi, Butch, y por darle una paliza a ese puerco

\- No tiene porque agradecerme señora, ese idiota ya me estaba molestando de más

\- Soy Kene, pero puedes decirme Kitty - dijo riendo.

\- Si, adió señora digo Kitty - dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse corriendo.

\- No es tan malo como dice Kaoru - entró a la mansión -. _*¿Por qué lo odiara tanto?*_

* * *

\- ¿Qué hacías con esa señora?

Él frunció el ceño y se giró con mirada altanera.

\- Que te importa, Cruela

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

\- Lo que digas Cruela

\- ¡Butch!

\- Solo déjame en paz, Izumi

\- Amo cuando dices mi nombre - dijo sonriendo seductora.

\- Cállate - dijo antes de meterse a la mansión.

\- Estúpido bueno para nada, ya veremos que pasa cuando se valla Him - sonrió con malicia.

* * *

\- Muchas gracias, Licett

\- De nada Butch - dijo la señora de mirada y sonrisa dulce. Él sonrió.

\- Puedes retirarte - dijo a lo que ella asintió y se fue.

Butch se metió al baño a paso lento y callado. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y estaba cansado. Por suerte su cuarto estaba bien, todo fue removido y lo roto remplazado, menos el espejo que lo traerían mañana. Y la suerte era que ni su padre ni la perra se habían dado cuenta de nada.

\- _Jamás me gustaría alguien como tan invesil como tú, prefiero mil veces a Mitch que a ti_

Frunció el ceño molesto y apretó los puños. No encontraba la explicación por la que ella prefiriera a ese bueno para nada y a él no. Entendía que le hizo mucho daño...y aunque ella no lo supiera se arrepentía demasiado. Antes había sido un inconsciente que estaba bajo las influencias de su malvado y puto padre.

Terminó de bañarse y salió, se vistió con su pijama y se acercó a su armario. Apartó la ropa y al fondo se veía una aventura, abrió lo que parecía ser una puerta pequeña y de ahí una foto.

\- Que pena que ella rompió una copia y no encontró la foto - sonrió antes de mirar el espejo roto y que remplazaría. Todo lo que había pasado fue idea suya, obviamente se había dado cuenta de Kitty y Ken, no era un tonto ciego. Lo que no espero fue lo que pasó después, pero al menos tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarla.

Sonrió perverso antes de guardar la foto en su lugar secreto y se tiró a la cama. Apagó la lámpara y antes de dormir pensó:

\- _*Todo por una foto*_

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **... ...**_

* * *

 ** _¡Espero que les guste muchoooooooo!_**

 ** _Seguiré con el próximo pronto...por culpa de mis hermanas no tengo mucho tiempo pero hago lo posible para sacarlas a patadas y salirme con la mía._**

 ** _Los quiero muchoooo :)_**

 ** _Se despide la loca por los dulces xD_**

 ** _Bay bay_**

 ** _... ..._**

 ** _MomokoxBrick Kawaii_**


	3. Algún día

HOLA HOLA A TODOS _XD_

 _Enserio me alegra que les allá gustado, estoy contenta gracias a ustedes...pero espero que por favor no se vallan a olvidar de AMOR INESPERADO...es que me encanta esa también, obviamente..bueno basta de tanto bla bla_

 ** _¡A empezar!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 3 - Algún día.**

\- ¡Despierta Butch!

Tocaron la puerta más fuerte, también tratando de abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero estaba con llave. Y el chico no daba señales de escuchar o al menos de seguir con vida, solo sus ronquidos lo delataban. De nuevo lo llamaron a los gritos y golpeando la puerta, y esta vez sí despertó, Gruñó en voz baja y se levantó con la pereza del mundo encima de él...Abrió la puerta y al ver de quién se trataba, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- No te enojes Buchy

\- Dime a qué vienes Izumi - dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia.

\- Tu padre ya se tiene que ir y quiere que vallas a despedirte de él - dijo sonriendo con toda la maldad del mundo.

\- Pero dijo que se iba mañana - gruñó molesto.

\- Si, pero tiene asuntos que atender y parece que no hay más tiempo

\- Bien, ya voy - dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de la mujer. Se alborotó el cabello y caminó hasta su armario, buscando alguna ropa para ponerse. Cuando la encontró se vistió, con unos pantalones negros, una camisa verde oscuro, unos tenis blancos y una chaqueta negra con las mangas arremangadas.

Salió despreocupadamente, pero eso no sentía en su interior, o sea, quedaría solo con la bruja, la maltratadora, la loca, la enferma mental, no sabía si dormir esa noche iba a ser buena idea. Llegó a la entrada de la mansión y vio a su padre cerca de una limosina y dos maletas. Se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, quería pedirle que se llevara a la zorra, pero sabía que él no aceptaría como otras tantas veces y además ya era tarde para eso.

\- Adiós Butch - dijo su padre con la misma seriedad de siempre.

\- Adiós señor - dijo estrechando su mano contra la del hombre.

\- Adiós cariño - dijo besando a Izumi quien le respondió contenta. Luego de explicar algunas cosas se subió a la camioneta y se fue.

\- Creo que nos quedamos solos, Buchy - dijo Izumi sonriendo perversa. A él se le erizo la piel al entender de lo que hablaba y apretó los puños.

\- Me voy - dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

\- Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera - susurró Izumi con malicia y observó a Butch.

* * *

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- ¡Kaoru!, ¡vuelve aquí sabandija!

\- ¡No sabía que era tuyo!

\- ¡Si lo sabías, mentirosa!

\- Tal vez...¡pero ponle nombre si no quieres que me lo coma!

\- ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó Kene al entrar. Viendo a Kaoru arriba de un mueble alto y a Ken tratando de pegarle con una escoba.

\- ¡Ella se comió mi torta de banaba!, ¡otra vez!

\- Pues dile que para la próxima le ponga nombre - dijo Kaoru molesta.

\- Kaoru, ¿por qué no le pides al cocinero que te haga uno? - preguntó Kene.

\- Porque tarda mucho y yo quería comer YA - gruñó de brazos cruzados -. El hambre me gana, no me juzguen

\- Nadie te juzga - se rió la mujer -. Pero debiste preguntarle a Ken si podías comer al menos una porción

\- Esta bien, la próxima le pregunto - suspiró cansada.

\- No lo hará - susurró Ken para sí mismo.

\- Ahora, vallan a bañarse - dijo al verlos sucios de los pies ala cabeza.

\- Aaaagh - se quejó Kaoru bajando del mueble, Ken soltó la escoba y los dos subieron las escaleras mientras se empujaban y discutían.

\- Estos niños - susurró Kene antes de irse. Una mujer con vestimenta de empleada pasó por ahí y al ver la escoba y la mugre puso cara de no creerse, ya que hace cinco minutos había limpiado todo sin ayuda...Que vida más cruel.

* * *

Lo acarició con suavidad, disfrutando del pelaje del animal. Deseaba tener un perro como ese. Pero no se lo permitían, y no sabía por qué. Ahora recordaba algo. Cuando su hermano menor había traído un perrito, su padre lo había regañado diciendo que los animales no estaban permitidos en la mansión. Y mandaron al perrito a la perrera. Ese día su hermano rubio lloró sin para, él solo se quedó callado y mirando a su padre con odio, mientras el mayor trataba de tranquilizar al pequeño rubio. Los empleados solo miraban con lástima, cosa que no le agrado. No le gustaba que sintieran lástima por él o su hermanos, eso no.

\- Que buen perro eres, ojala pudiera tener uno

\- ¡Pochi!, ¡¿dónde estás?!

\- Ve con el niño Pochi - dijo sonriendo. El perro movió la coleta contento al escuchar la voz del pequeño y se metió a un agujero cavado en la tierra, que llevaba a la mansión Utonio.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Pochi? - preguntó Ken antes de acariciarlo -. Ven, vamos a comer...

\- Adiós - susurró viendo como se alejaban. Suspiró con melancolía. Al darse la vuelta, vio a su nana acercarse a él.

\- Butch

\- ¿Qué pasa Licett?

\- La señora Izumi quiere que vallas a cenar con ella

\- Dile que prefiero cenar solo - respondió con seriedad.

\- Si señor

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo a la cocina? - preguntó apenado.

\- Claro, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo

\- A mi también...

* * *

Estaba lleno y enserio necesitaba dormir, estaba muy cansado, algo estresado también. Salió de la cocina después de haber comido un montón y hablar con los empleados. Si su padre supiera eso, estaba seguro de que lo asesinaría. Él siempre decía que todos debía estar con su clase. Aunque no entendía por qué, todos podían estar con todos. Pobres, medios, o ricos, a quién le importaba eso. Estaba parado frente a la escalera, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué no querías cenar conmigo?

\- Déjame en paz

\- ¿No me digas que me tienes miedo? jaja

\- Cállate - susurró subiendo las escaleras.

\- Si sabes que no puedes dejarme hablando sola, ¿no? - dijo molesta.

\- Ya estas lo suficiente loca como para hablar sola también - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido!

\- No me importa, pero persona más idiota que tú no hay eh

\- Te arrepentirás niño - dijo antes de irse.

\- Como si me importara lo que diga esa golfa - susurró molesto.

* * *

Se encontraba dormido tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación y sin saber lo que pasaría en unos minutos. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y alguien entró con sigilo ala habitación, volvió a cerrar la puerta quedando en la oscuridad, pero la habitación estaba iluminada por la luna llena. Él pronto sintió como alguien lo ataba de manos y pies, pero apenas abrió los ojos con pereza. Trató de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. frunció el ceño mirando apenas sus ataduras y a los pocos minutos su cerebro empezó a analizar la situación.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Que bueno que ayas despertado!

\- ¡Déjame!, ¡lárgate de aquí zorra!

\- No, no, no, te dije que te arrepentirías por haberme hablado así

\- ¡Sabes lo que eres, ¿no?!

\- No, ¿qué soy? - dijo burlona.

\- ¡Una estúpida pedofila! - exclamó furioso.

\- Oh Butch, eres tan tierno - dijo antes de acercarse a él lentamente, le acarició el rostro y estuvo apunto de juntar sus labios con los de él, pero gracias a dios o quien sabe quien, hizo que sonara el celular de la zorra -. Maldita sea, ya vuelvo

\- Mierda - susurró al verla salir, estaba sudando, estaba nervioso. Buscó cerca de la mesita una navaja, la que siempre volvía a guardar cuando Izumi lo sacaba y justamente para que no pasara lo que estaba apunto de pasar, fue cortando la soga de sus manos con mucha dificultad y estando nervioso no le ayudaba mucho, al terminar de desatarse por completo, abrió su armario y se vistió rápidamente. Corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió lentamente, y empezó a bajar por una escalera que había puesto cerca de su ventana por si acaso. Suerte que nadie se había dado cuenta...

\- Claro querido, estamos muy bien...yo también te quiero...adiós - guardó su celular con frustración y abrió la puerta. Miró la cama y al no verlo gritó como loca.

* * *

Caminó a toda velocidad, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Sabía que no importaba donde fuera, lo encontrarían. Y lo pero, era que sabía que pasaría al llegar a la mansión y estar al mando de esa loca mental. Ahora se encontraba en el parque, pensando en que debía hacer ahora, era tarde, y no podía pedir ayuda, no quería que nadie supiera su secreto, y si lo sabían, no le creerían. Ese era el mundo cruel en el que vivía, en donde siempre terminar creyendole a la mujer con bello cuerpo y cara de ángel.

\- Carajo, ¿qué hago ahora? - miró hacia la luna y siguió caminando por la hermosa plaza llena de árboles y un muy cuidado pasto verde claro, la verdad es que era hermoso, y le daba cierta paz. Siguió caminando muy metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de donde pisaba y terminó atrapado en una red y colgando de una rama muy gruesa y resistente -. ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿qué pasa aquí?!

\- ¡Te atrape maldito...mapache?! - miró mejor a la persona que había hablado y se dio cuenta de que era su pelinegra favorita, que se acercaba para ver quién era él

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Kaoru?

\- ¡Eh?

\- Em...Hola...?

\- ¡Que hola ni que ocho cuarto! - dijo molesta -. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- Pues, camino, como cualquier persona normal - dijo burlón.

\- ¡Has arruinado todo, idiota!

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! - exclamó molesto y confundido.

\- Arruinaste la trampa para el mapache

\- ¿Mapache?...¿qué te ha hecho ese pobre animal?

\- Ni tan pobre era - dijo molesta-. Yo estaba caminando mientras comía mi delicioso sándwich y apareció esa plaga ladrona

\- O sea que te ha robado ese...delicioso sándwich?

\- ¡Exacto! - exclamó antes de agarrar un palo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó nervioso.

\- Te golpeare por arruinar todo

\- Pero ya he recibido muchas golpisas de parte tuya

\- Lo sé - dijo antes de golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente -. Pero no te pudo perdonar lo que me hiciste...

* * *

Estaba furiosa. Ese chico enserio sufriría cuando lo encontraba. Estaba rodeada de los policías, que buscaban al chico fugitivo, según ellos. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca la historia era distinta. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, y eso hacía que ella se ponga furiosa y con ganas que querer matar a alguien.

\- ¡Busquenlo!, ¡quiero que encuentren a ese chico!

\- ¡Si señora!

\- ¿Pero cómo es qué pasó?, siempre se escapa cuando su padre se va - habló el jefe de los policía mirando a la mujer castaña.

\- Los sé, no se que le pasa a ese niño - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Esta bien - dijo con desconfianza. Esa señora tenía algo que lo hacía desconfiar, aunque no sabía por qué -. ¡Lo encontraremos!

\- ¡Y que sea rápido, por favor!

\- Si - asintió antes de mirar a sus hombre -. ¡Muévanse señores!

* * *

\- Oye...despierta...¡que despiertes idiota!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya has dormido lo suficiente, ¿no crees?

\- Pero si tu eres la loca que me dejó casi muerto

\- ¿Eh?, yo no planeaba matarte, sólo quería darte una lección - dijo antes de sacar un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Ey, dijiste que no me matarías!

\- ¡Que no voy a matarte! - exclamó antes de cortar la soga y hacer que él caiga al suelo de culo XD.

\- Eres una...loca - se levantó muy adolorido -. No entiendo como es que no te llevan al manicomio, con lo loca que estás...

\- ¡Mejor cállate o te juro que te golpearé otra vez!

\- Lo que digas - dijo mirando para otro lado, haciéndose el distraído. Luego se lanzó encima de ella.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡déjame en paz violador!

\- No...- se acercó más a ella -. Quiero que dejes de golpearme, ya me estoy cansando, niña

\- No dejaré de golpearte, porque te lo mereces - dijo desafiante.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

\- Puedes salirte ya?, pesas como elefante - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te mereces un castigo - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Piensas que te tengo miedo?

\- No, sé que no me tienes miedo...

\- Pues entonces quítate pedazo de basu- dejó de hablar al sentir los cálidos labios del chico, besandola con dulzura, se quedó en blanco pero luego empezó a responderle con timidez. Pero eso no duro, ya que lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al recordar lo de años atrás, lo que él le había hecho. El engaño...la burla...la mentira...la falsa amistad.

\- Kaoru - susurró alejándose de ella y al verla, un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Se levantó lentamente y se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que hizo.

\- Tú...- se levantó con la mirada baja.

\- Yo...lo sien- sus palabras pararon cuando ella le dio una fuerte cachetada que le dejó el cachete rojo. Él solo se quedó con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza a otro lado.

\- Nunca...pero jamás en tu miserable vida me vuelvas a tocas - más lágrimas empezaron a salir y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Nunca había querido llorar enfrente de alguien.

\- ¡Kaoru!...¡maldita sea! - exclamó antes de golpear un árbol.

\- ¡Butch Him!

\- La reputa madre - gruño molesto y empezó a correr mientras varios policías lo seguían.

\- ¡Detente!

Ellos gritaban y gritaban, corriendo tras él, pero el pelinegro seguía corriendo sin descanso, esquivando las cosas que le lanzaban o a los policías que se le ponían en frente. Luego de tanto correr se detuvo al ver un montón de patrullas impidiéndole el paso. Eso no se lo esperaba...

\- ¿Es enserio? - dijo incrédulo.

\- ¡Butch Him! - exclamó Izumi acercándose a él. Él rodó los ojos con frustración y se cruzó de brazos, esa detestable mujer nunca se rendía...

\- Otra vez tú, Cruela

\- ¡Basta!, ¡ahora mismo iremos a casa, estás castigado!

Lo metieron a una de las patrullas, obviamente a la fuerza ya que él se resistía rotundamente. Pero cuando lo lograron, pusieron marcha hacia la mansión Him...

* * *

\- ¡Suéltame bruja pedofila!

\- ¡Cállate ya! - lo metió al calabozo y lo encadenó con algo de esfuerzo, ya que él no se dejaba, pero ella ganó.

\- ¡Estas loca!

\- No querido, no - dijo sonriendo -. Te quedarás aquí hasta el próximo lunes, ese día empezarán las clases, ¿no?...mientras tanto les diré a los demás que te quedaste en la casa de algunos amigos

\- ¡No me puedes dejar aquí!

\- Claro que sí, y no sé de que te preocupas, ya has estado muchas veces aquí, ¿lo recuerdas, Buchy?

Él solo bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

\- Mañana te quedarás sin cenar - dijo burlona.

\- Sabes lo que quiero...- ella lo miró con atención - que te atropelle un camión enorme y todas tus malditas tripas salgan volando a todas parte, y si eso llegara a pasar, créeme...sería la persona más feliz del mundo

\- ¡Eres un grosero! - exclamó molesta. Cerró la puerta de metal y empezó a caminar hacia unas escaleras que la llevaban arriba, en dónde estaba la mansión. Y lo dejó en la oscuridad.

\- _*Algún día me vengaré de esa pedofila...algún día*_

* * *

Miró a su hermana sin entender qué le pasaba, desde hace rato estaba muy distraída y no hablaba de nada. La había encontrado a la mitad de la noche, casi madrugada, jugando video juegos. Se sentó con ella y empezaron a jugar. Pero ella no hablaba ni decía nada, ni lo miraba y apenas tocaba los sándwiches que estaban a su lado. Solo jugaba siempre ganando pero no presumía ni nada...Sabía que algo le pasa, y no quería preguntar...pero cuando ella estaba así era porque algo muy malo le pasaba...

\- Kaoru, ¿qué te sucede?

\- Nada, estoy bien...

\- Pero no tienes hambre y no hablas - dijo preocupado -. Usualmente eres igual a Momoko, glotona y parlanchina

\- ¡Ey!, ¡yo no soy tanto como ella! - dijo cruzada de brazos y los dos rieron.

\- Lose, pero ¿cómo es que comen demasiado y no engordan?

\- No sé - dijo antes de levantarse -. Me voy a dormir...

\- Esta bien, yo me quedaré un rato más

\- Bueno, adiós...

Le sonrió antes de salir de ese gigantesco cuarto lleno de consolas, pantallas planas, más juegos de toda clase, todo lo que pudieras querer si eran un gamer. Caminaba hacia su cuarto a paso tranquilo, tratando de entender muchas cosas. Empezó a correr cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Había prometido no llorar, odiaba llorar...para ella eso era algo que demostraba que eras débil y eso era lo que ella menos quería ser, débil, odiaba sentirse así. Pero era imposible ahora no hacerlo...era difícil al saber que tu enemigo te besaba de la nada cuando años atrás había hecho algo imperdonable. Se tiró a la cama y apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- _*Idiota bueno para nada, ¿por qué siempre me hace daño?, ¿acaso me quiere seguir viendo sufrir con eso?...te odio Butch Him...te despreció con toda el alma...esta será la última vez que te burles de esa forma, invesil...y yo soy una estúpida por haberle correspondido ese tonto beso...soy una estúpida*_

Luego de un rato estando en esa posición e insultando mentalmente al chico emo que vivía al lado, se levantó molesta. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, solo de golpear algo, para desahogarse. Y cuando pudiera atreverse a mirarlo a cara lo golpearía, lo haría pedirle perdón de rodillas...algún día lo haría. al terminar de ducharse, se puso su pijama y se recostó, quedando dormida al instante y haciéndose una promesa.

Algún día lo haría pedir perdón de rodillas...algún día...

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _... ..._**

* * *

 ** _ShaydeBlack:_** _Holis, espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por comentar. Como ya te dije, me encanta tus comentarios...espero que sigas leyendo mis historias y continúes con las tuyas que me encantan *-*_

 **buter-but. 13:** _Que bien que te allá gustado *-* Y no te preocupes, no pienso poner a Mitch con Kaoru, ni siquiera sé si lo voy a hacer aparecer XD Gracias por leer_

 **Sonia Maria797:** _¿Enserio te gusto? *-* Que bueno, ¡ya pensaba que a nadie le iba a gustar! XD_

 **Silver001:** _Espero que te guste el cap y gracias por comentar._

 _Bueno, gracias por comentar, leer y todo lo demás_

 _... ..._

 ** _Espero que les guste y no se decepcionen...pero si no les gusta yo me encargaré de borrarlo todo y no seguir más...bien, ya exagere otra vez XD_**

 ** _Era broma, yo seguiré igual, porque puedo y porque quiero :)_**

 ** _Los quiero muchooooo_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Se despide la loca por los dulces XD_**

 ** _... ..._**

 ** _MomokoxBrick Kawaii_**


	4. Todo se arruinó

Hola amores de mi vida XD

Bueno, pido perdón a todos por dejarlos en este terrible suspenso (sé lo que se siente TT-TT). Pero aquí traigo un nuevo capítulos y espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 4** \- **Todo se arruinó.**

Era una mañana tranquila y con un cielo tan azul. El solo brillaba aunque no hacia tanto calor, mientras que los pájaros volaban a sus nidos. Era un día perfecto para salir de paseo o ir de picnic. Pero saber por qué nadie está haciendo eso?, pues es Lunes...ese lunes tan odioso. Pero que se le va a hacer.

En una gran mansión de color blanco, todos los empleados iban de aquí para alla, limpiando o llevando cosas que no me dan gana de mencionar. Mientras que en el gigantesco patio, tres hermosas niñas jugaban con su pequeño hermano y su perrito.

\- Chicas...- habló la pequeña niña de 7 años con hermoso cabello rubio hasta los hombros y atado a dos coletas onduladas. Y para completar su belleza y su cara angelical, tenia unos preciosos ojos celestes, iguales al cielo. Era una niña que adoraban todos por su belleza y amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa Miyako? - preguntó la niña de 8 años con cabello rebelde y negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda que convinaban con su apariencia inocente, aunque en realidad tenia un carácter que te dejaba con la boca abierta, o si eres delicada, te da un infarto.

\- Es que...hay un ñiño que es muy lindo conmigo y lo quiero mucho...pero no podemos ser amigos porque...

\- ¡Niños!, ¡vengan aquí! - exclamó desde la puerta trasera un hombre alto y apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos grises. El hombre vestia con un traje elegante de color negro y llevaba un portafolio con él.

\- ¡Ya vamos! - exclamó la niña de 9 años con cabello naranja hasta la cintura que traía atado a una coleta alta adornado con un moño rojo, y para hacerla más hermosa, tenia unos extraños ojos de color rosa. Era una niña que impresionaba con su gran inteligencia y por sus poco comunes ojos.

\- Yo sigo con sueño - susurró el niño de unos 6 años, que era idéntico al hombre que los esperaba en la pueta de vidrio, él apesar de tener solo sies años era demasiado inteligente, mucho más que sus hermanas, y eso dejaba impresionados a todos. Los cuatro se levantaron de la banca y caminaron hacia el hombre, mientras el pequeño perro los seguía contento.

\- ¡Hola papi! - dijo la rubia abrazando al hombre con cariño.

\- Hola pequeña

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela? - preguntó la pelinegra.

\- Los cuatro necesitan aprender para llegar a ser alguien en la vida - dijo el hombre -. Ya hablamos de eso Kaoru

\- Lo sé...- suspiró con los brazos cruzados.

\- Vamos, hoy los llevaré yo - dijo sonriendo. Ellos lo imitan y entran a la mansión para ir hacia afuera.

\- Siento que me olvido de algo...- susurró la pelirroja pensativa.

\- Tus dulces - le dijo el niño.

\- ¡Cierto!, ¡gracias Ken! - exclamó antes de irse corriendo hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Apúrate o te dejamos Momoko!

* * *

Bajaron de la limusina rápidamente, ya que se les hacia tarde. Momoko estaba contenta ya que vería a su mejor amiga. Miyako estaba muy feliz ya que vería a su mejor amigo que tenia en secreto. Mientras que Kaoru estaba apunto de caer del sueño. Y aunque Ken debería ir a jardín de infantes no iba, él estaba en la misma clase que Miyako. El hombre bajó de la limusina con toda elegancia encantadora y miró a sus hijos.

\- Hoy es el primer día de clases y quiero que se comporten...y esto va más para ti Kaoru - dijo Mark Utonio. Ellos asienten.

\- Nos vemos papá - dijo Ken. Pero antes de que ingresaran al gran lugar llamado escuela, una limusina negra se hizo presente. Cosa que molesto a Mark y a Kaoru, pero Miyako se sonrojo y los otros dos no le tomaron la más mínima importancia. De la limusina **_(imagínense a esos chicos que salen como si fueran lo más cool xb)_** tres chicos con seriedad y un hombre alto de cabello negro alborotado y ojos rojos, o sea, el diablo.

\- Dios...ya llegaron los idiotas - dijo Kaoru molesta.

\- Persona más idiota que tú no hay preciosa - dijo el niño de 8 años con cabello lacio y negro con su flequillo tapandole un ojo y bonitos ojos verde bosque.

\- Entren ahora - dijo Mark cruzado de cuatro corren hasta la entrada.

\- ¡Ustedes también! - exclamó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

\- Viejo de mierda...- susurró el chico de 9 años con cabello naranja oscuro y alborotado, con ojos exttraños y peligrosos de color rojo. Usaba una gorra roja hacia atrás.

\- Hola Mark, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien Him - dijo con seriedad.

\- Me encantaría quedarme y seguir charlando _(sarcasmo)_ pero tengo una conferencia en unos minutos

\- No te preocupes, yo igual - dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Los dos se miran con puro odio y suben a sus limusinas. Si las miradas mataran, de sseguro ambos ya estarían muertos.

* * *

Tocó la campana y salió del salón junto con una niña de 9 años con cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos violetas. Las dos caminaban por los pasillos mientras reían y comían un delicioso chocolate. Saludaban a sus conocidos con una gran sonrisa. Mientras que las que no las conocían, las miraban como si fueran unas locas, ya que reían fuertemente y saltaban de aquí para allá...Pero en ese momento, dos chicos conocidos para ellas, se pusieron en su camino.

\- Hola raritas - dijo el pelirrojo de ojos rojos.

\- Aléjate de nosotras sinvergüenza - dijo Momoko con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que mala eres - dijo el otro. Era un chico de 9 años con cabello castaño oscuro alborotado y raros ojos púrpura.

\- Enserio no tenemos tiempo para sus estupideces - dijo la chica castaña con enojo.

\- Ay lo siento su majestad - dijo el castaño con burla.

\- Brick...eres un idiota - dijo Momoko antes de pasar a su lado -. Vamos Bunny

\- Bay bay idiotas - dijo ella con burla. Los dos fruncen el ceño al verlas alejarse.

\- Nadie escapa de Brick Him

\- Y menos de Blitz Mukami - dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Larguense! - exclamó Momoko una vez que ellos estuvieron a su lado.

\- Tranquila Moko, todos tenemos un mal día

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De nada...¿quieren un dulce?

\- ¿Eh? - miró a su amiga castaña, quien miraba los dulces con sospecha.

\- ¿Están envenenados? - preguntó Bunny.

\- Claro que no - dijo Blitz.

\- Mmm...¡okey! - dijo Momoko contenta. Las dos agarraron un dulce cada una, mientras que ellos dos se alejaron unos pasos de ellas y sonrienron con malicia. Abrieron los envoltorios y vieron...

\- ¡Aaaah!, ¡CUCARACHA!

* * *

Al tocara la campana salió rápidamente del salón y caminó hasta el próximo. Su pequeño hermano la observó un momento antes de irse con sus amigos. La rubia tenia la mala suerte de que él estuviera en el otro salón. Espero pacientemente y con las mejillas sonrojadas...Hasta que al fin salió...era un chico de su misma edad con cabello rubio oscuro entre peinado y despeinado, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro profundo y tenia tres pecas poco notables en cada mejilla, su cara y su sonrisa lo hacian ver como un ángel lleno de bondad. Él niño bostezo y miró para todos lados, cuando localizó a la niña que lo esperaba sonrió. Él era uno de los hermanos Him...

\- ¡Hola Miya-chan!

\- ¡Boomy! - exclamó antes de abrazarlo. Él sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien...- respondió sonrojada. Boomer la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar, mientras que Miyako miraba enbobada las dos manos entrelazadas. Casi parecían...novios.

\- No pude...- dijo Boomer sentándose en una banca junto con ella.

\- ¿No pudiste qué? - preguntó confundida.

\- No pude contarles a mis hermanos sobre nuestra amistad...- dijo deprimido.

\- Tranquilo - le sonrió con dulzura -. Yo tampoco pude, justo llego mi padre...

\- Al menos tendrías más suerte que yo - dijo suspirando -. Mis hermanos me golpearian sin piedad y se burlarian de mi...o le dirían a mi padre...

\- ¡Entonces no digas nada!, ¡no quiero que te pase eso por mi culpa! - dijo apenada.

\- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa - dijo sonriendo -. Te parece si lo guardamos en secreto?

\- ¡Si!...juremos que sin importar qué pase, siempre seremos amigos - dijo ella. Juntaron sus meñiques y al final dijieron:

\- Lo juro...

\- ¿Vamos al jardín de rosas? - preguntó Boomer.

\- ¡Si!

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana. Todos estaban saliendo para ir al receso. Y ella se había quedado dormida toda la clase...su padre la castigaria sin piedad. Se levantó de su asiento con pereza y salió del lugar. Maldita la hora en que decidió salir de su cuarto sin que nadie la viera e ir al salón de video juegos. Salió al patio y frunció el ceño al escuchar las risas y los gritos de todos los demás...

\- Malditos gritones...- murmuró antes de caminar hacia un árbol algo alejado de los demás. Se sentó en el pasto y se recostó contra el árbol. Cerró los ojos para volver a dormir...

\- ¡Ey duende!

La tranquilidad se fue al carajo cuando escuchó esa voz. La voz provenía de la persona más odiosa y arrogante que conocía y odiaba. Trató de ignorarlo pero el chico siguió molestandola sin parar. Y llegó al punto en que no lo soportó y abrió los ojos, que demostraban una furia peligrosa.

\- ¡Pudrete Butch!

\- Al fin...ya pensé que estabas sorda - dijo con burla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres idiota?

\- Uno; no soy un idiota - dijo molesto -. Dos; debo decirte algo muy importante...

\- Dilo y largate para que pueda dormir - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Bien...- suspiró antes de sentarse frente a ella -. Yo...yo quiero que seas mi amiga

-...¿Qué?

\- Si...ya me cansé de pelear una y otra vez contigo...sé que está prohibido que seamos amigos porque nuestros padres se odian...pero me pareces una chica increíble...diferente

-...¡¿Acaso me estás jodiendo invesil?! - exclamó molesta.

\- ¡No!, ¡te lo digo enserio!

\- Pff...pues no te creo nada...además hace unos minutos me estabas insultando

\- Pues...lo hice para que abrieras los ojos y me prestaras atención - dijo algo nervioso.

\- Pues no te creo, así que adiós - dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Sintió como él se levantaba pero poco le importó. Hasta que unas manos tocan sus hombros. Ella abrió los ojos con molestia.

\- Haré lo que digas, lo juro - dijo con seriedad.

\- Si insistes...- sonrió con malicia.

 ** _Minutos después..._**

\- ¡Esto no es una prueba sencilla!

\- jajajajaja

\- ¡No te rías y ayúdame Kaoru!

\- Jaja esta bien - dijo resignada. Se levantó del banco y caminó en dirección al pelinegro que se colgaba de un árbol mientras que un perro muy grande lo trataba de morder.

\- ¡Apúrate!

\- ¡Ya va!.¡Paco vete de aquí!, ¡ahora! - exclamó a lo que el perro salió corriendo.

\- ¿Cómo es que te obedece a ti? - preguntó Butch bajando del árbol.

\- Pues aveces viene a jugar con Pochi - dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno...¡pero no me podías a ver puesto OTRA prueba?!

\- No - dijo con burla -. Además, quería verte asustado y gritanto como loco jajaja

\- ¡Ya no te rías!

\- Okey okey...

\- Bueno...¿y?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Somos...amigos?

\- Mmm..- lo miró seriamente y luego sonrió -. Si..somos amigos...

\- ¡Perfecto! - sonrió de lado.

\- Bueno...ahora vamos a tener un castigo por no ir a clases - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Vamos igual

\- Momoko me matara...- susurró cabizbaja.

 **\- Residencia Him -**

\- ¡Llegamos al fin! - exclamó entrando a la mansión junto con sus hermanos.

\- Lose...¡a la habitación de Boomer! - exclamó el pelinegro. Los dos corren escaleras arriba.

\- Si, a mi habita...¡esperen!, ¿por qué siempre en la mia? - se quejó antes de ir tras ellos.

\- ¡María! - exclamó Him. En eso, una mujer de cabello ondulado y rojizo con ojos azules, se acerca a él.

\- Si mi señor?

\- La señorita Izumi vendrá en unos minutos, avísame cuando llegue - dijo con seriedad.

\- Si señor - asintió tímidamente -. ¿Algo más?

\- Avísame cuando esté la cena - con decir eso se fue hacia su despacho. La mujer suspiró antes de irse a la cocina. Ese hombre era muy atractivo...pero daba miedo.

* * *

Miró a sus hermanos con reproche. Siempre iban todos a su habitación, ni que fuera lo mejor del mundo. Ahora hablaban de cosas que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Para él no era divertido hablar sobre esas bromas...él no era cruel.

\- Cuéntanos, ¿lo has logrado?

\- Claro que si pelirrojo, ¿por quién me tomas? - dijo con burla.

\- Chicos...yo no creo que deban hacer esto...es cruel - dijo Boomer.

\- Tú cállate, eres un debilucho que no entiende nada - dijo Brick con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros - dijo Butch cruzado de brazos -. Además...papá dijo que podíamos...y empezaremos con la verde

\- Oh, esta bien - dijo tristemente.

\- Y ni se te ocurra decirle a tu amiga rubia - lo amenazó Brick.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿qué amiga? - dijo nervioso.

\- Ya te emos visto hermano y si le dices algo a esa niña le diremos a papá - dijo Butch -. A ver cómo te va en el internado

\- No diré nada...- susurró con la cabeza baja -. Quiero dormir un poco...¿pueden irse?

\- Recuerdalo Boomer - dicen los dos antes de irse.

\- Lo siento Miyako - susurró acostándose mientras miraba el techo. Ahora tenía miedo de que ella llegara a odiarlo. Eso no podría soportarlo. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

* * *

Habían pasado bastantes meses desde aquel día. Todo era divertido y alocado. Los rubios con cara de ángel seguían siendo amigos, aunque al chico no le gustaba tener que guardarle un secreto y más sabiendo que ella lo odiaría. Si algo malo pasaba sería culpa de sus hermanos.

Los pelirrojos seguían casi igual, se la pasaban peleando en todos lados, eran como perro y gato, parecía que no podían ni verse, pero eso seria mentira. Además, cuando alguien trataba de molestar a la chica pelirroja, él se encargaba de amenazarlo y hacer que no volviera.

Y los pelinegros, ellos seguía peleando pero no como antes, algo había cambiado. Eran amigos que competían para ver quién de los dos era el mejor. Pero él, a pesar de todo, seguía con el tonto plan que arruinaría todo. Además, cada vez se daba más cuent de que la chica de ojos verdes sentía algo por él, algo más qje amistad. Y como siempre...algo bueno nunca dura...

\- ¡Gané!, ¡en tu cara! - exclamó saltando de alegría.

\- ¡Quiero la revancha ahora! - exclamó él. Los dos se tiraron al pasto riendo a carcajadas. Empezaron a jugar hace una hora en el hermoso parque. Mientras que sus hermanos/as estaban deambulando por ahí.

\- Sabes, nunca había tenido un amigo a quien le gustara lo mismo que a mi - dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo tampoco una amiga como tú - le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Butch...hay algo que quiero decirte...- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- Antes necesito hacer algo, ¿me esperas?

\- Si...

Él se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia unos arbustos, fijándose de vez en cuando si la pelinegra lo veía. Pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y distraída como para darse cuenta de algo. Paso entre los gigantes arbustos, en donde vio a sus hermanos con una cámara de video, unos binoculares y un aparato que servía para escuchar sonidos o conversaciones a distancia.

\- Hola idiotas

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Brick.

\- Ya está...

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo el pelirrojo -. ¿Cómo sabes que ella lo dirá?

\- Se le nota en la cara que esta muerta por mi - dijo divertido -. Así que tengan lista la cámara de video

\- ¡Esto es injusto! - dijo Boomer molesto -. Ella te quiere y en estos meses siempre a estado contigo...y tú se lo pagas así...

\- Cállate - gruñó Butch.

\- Dime algo...¿tú no sientes nada por ella?

-...No - dijo con seriedad.

\- Basta de una vez - dijo Brick -. ¿Seguimos o no?

\- Recuerdo esto hermano..."Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" - dijo Boomer con voz de sabio.

\- Métete tu dicho por el culo - dijo antes de irse. Caminó hacia la chica que caminaba de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado. Con lo dicho por su hermano se sentía raro...como si fuera culpa o arrepentimiento. Pero ignoró eso...Su padre les había enseñado a odiar a esos niñas y a todo lo que tenía Mark Utonio. Aunque al parecer Boomer no había prestado atención o ese día había estado sordo...o tal vez la belleza y amabilidad de aquella niña rubio lo había cambiado...quién sabe.

\- Kaoru...

\- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! - preguntó molesta.

\- Perdón - dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Bueno, no importa

\- ¿Y qué querías decirme?

\- Yo...bueno...es que...

\- Vamos, sin vergüenza - dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Es que...tú...¡tú me gustas! - exclamó completamente sonrojada.

Él lo observó, se veía linda con ese sonrojo y los ojos apretados. Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión...una decisión que cambiaría todo. Estaba muy confundido y con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Apenas tenia 8 años...no sabia nada de eso. Así que hizo lo que le pareció mejor...

\- ¡¿Lo tienen hermanos?! - exclamó con burla. Kaoru abrió los ojos, en donde demostraban confusión.

\- ¡Si! - salieron los dos chicos, uno con una sonrisa y otro con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué carajos Boomer...? - los tres miran el cartel que sostenía Boomer.

Que decía:

 _PERDÓN, ELLOS ME OBLIGARON._

 _POR FAVOR NO SE LO DIGAS A MIYAKO_

¿Butch?¿qué esta pasando? - preguntó Kaoru confundida.

\- Mira...duende - habló con malicia -. Todo esto fue una estúpida broma que e planeado desde hace tiempo...

\- No...

\- Si, y tú caíste redondito en la trampa, que tonta eres - dijo riendo.

\- Y la mejor parte es que grabamos todo - dijo Brick con maldad.

\- Basta chicos, por favor - dijo Boomer al ver que Kaoru estaba apunto de llorar.

-...¡Te odio! - exclamó Kaoru furiosa y tratando de no romper en llanto -. ¡Jamás en la vida te voy a perdonar!, ¡eres un desgraciado!...¡te odio!

\- ¡Kaoru!

La nombrada y los otros tres se voltearon a ver quienes eran.

\- Chicas...

\- ¡Hermana! - dijo Miyako antes de abrazarla.

\- Sabemos toda la porquería que hicieron - dijo Momoko enojada -. Ustedes son unos malditos estúpidos sin corazón

\- No nos importa - dijo Brick con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamonos - susurró Kaoru con los puños apretados.

\- Miyako...- habló Boomer tomándole la mano.

\- Perdón Boomer pero nuestra amistad ya no puede ser - dijo con los ojos aguados -. Mis hermanas siempre estarán antes que todo y lo sabes...

\- Si, pero yo...

\- Sé que no tuviste nada que ver pero así son las cosas...- le dio un abrazo, que tal vez sería el último -. Te quiero mucho

\- Miyako...

\- Adiós - dijo antes de irse corriendo con sus hermanas.

\- Mucho mejor, así no nos pegaran los piojos - dijo Butch.

\- ¡¿Por qué son tan malos?! - exclamó Boomer mirándolos con furia -. ¡Porque siempre arruinan todo lo bueno que tenemos!, ¡yo siempre los e querido!...aunque ustedes aveces me traten mal y a mi me duela...

Dicho eso se fue corriendo. Ellos lo siguieron pero no lo alcanzaron. El rubio era mucho más rápido que ellos. Ahora sentía culpa...una culpa que tal vez los consumiría por siempre...

 ** _Tiempo después..._**

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Entre ellos todo había cambiado. Boomer se había vuelto más distante y callado, pero solo con sus hermanos y su padre. Siempre trataba de volver a hablar con la niña rubia, más ella se alejaba con dolor en los ojos, se había dado cuenta de que amaba a ese niño, pero por culpa de lo ocurrido no podían estar como antes.

Brick se volvió más serio y se la pasaba leyendo o hablando con su mejor amigo, pero siempre mirando a la chica pelirroja de ojos rosas, cada vez que pasaba. Ni él se entendía.

Butch siempre miraba a la chica de ojos verdes, quien ahora era más agresiva con los chicos, no dejaba que ninguno se le hacercara ni a ella ni a sus hermanas. Pero él no entendía por qué, cada vez que ella pasaba con cara seria, lo hacia sentir brutalmente mal...y un día, al fin se dio cuenta y logró entender el dicho de su hermano...

 _"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_

\- Todo se arruinó...

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les guste el capítulo. Y otra vez, pido disculpas por haberlo dejado este tiempo...es que estaba bastante ocupada._**

 ** _Espero que dejen sus comentarios :)_**

 ** _Los quiero mucho_** **:D**

 ** _Se despide la loca por los dulces XD_**

 ** _Bay_**

 ** _... ..._**

 ** _MomokoxBrick Kawaii_**


	5. Confesión

¡Perdónenme por averme tardado tanto!, espero que no se hallan enojado!

Bueno, antes que nada, ¡Hola!...

Ahora creo que es momento de continuar con este fic...que será algo largo...Bueno aquí les traigo el quinto cap...

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 5 - Confesión.**

Sintió que lo sacudían con bastante brusquedad, cosa que lo molesto, pero sus parpados se mantenían cerrados, ni loco quería despertar. Tenía frío y una pereza de acá hasta china. Pero si sabía quién era la que lo insultaba, era la zorra; Izumi. La única enferma que lo metía a un calabozo y trataba de violarlo. Bueno...estaba seguro de que no sería la única pero si la más estúpida atrevida.

\- ¡Despierta sabandija!

\- Déjame en paz...

\- ¡Levántate que debes ir a la escuela ahora!

\- ¿Escuela?...No quiero...

\- Tienes 15 años idiota, debes aprender a ser responsable!

\- Mira quién habla...

\- ¡Por estúpido te quedarás aquí toda la noche cuando vuelvas!

\- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!

\- ¡Claro que sí maldito idiota!

\- ¡¿Quién te crees zorra?!

\- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así!, ¡yo mando aquí!

\- Claro que puedo y lo haré...

\- ¡Eres un maleducado!

\- Gracias, hago lo mejor posible...

\- ¡Eres imposible!

\- Lo sé - dijo con burla. Izumi le quitó las cadenas, pero si fuera por ella, él estaría todo el tiempo ahí y ella podría hacerle lo que quisiera. Pero por desgracia para ella - _y suerte para él -_ no podía, ya que el chico debía ir a la escuela y aparecer en la casa, ya que sería sospechoso que él no estuviera. Butch la observó detenidamente y empezó a reír cuando la vio todo llena de barro. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, ya que siempre la miraba a la cara con puro odio, pero también le era extraño que ella estuviera de esa forma.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes maldito?!

\- Jajaja de tu aspecto de vagabunda - dijo riendo a carcajadas -. ¿Qué te pasó? jajaja...te te paso tierra encima o qué?

\- ¡Cállate que tú estás igual!

\- Jaja

\- ¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese odioso perro de al lado!, ¡es un estúpido animal! - gruñó con furia. Él la miró con seriedad y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

\- No quiero escucharte insultar a ese perro, porque aunque ese animal no sea una persona, tiene más sentimientos que tú. Porque tú no tienes corazón, estás enferma de la cabeza, y eres una maldita golfa - dijo fríamente -. Pero claro, como siempre pones esa cara de: "Soy tan buena y no rompo ni un plato", todos te creen, nadie creería que eres un diablo...pero sé que algún día todo saldrá a la luz...tal vez tarde pero sé que pasara...ya que las personas tan tú siempre pierden

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - gritó furiosa. Caminó hacia él a paso firme y le dio tremenda cachetada que lo dejó bien rojo, él solo miró hacia abajo tratando de mantener la calma...como siempre -. Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores, niño malcriado...

* * *

Bostezó con aburrimiento mientras veía a ese hombre regordete y parlanchin que se encontraba parado en ese escenario hablando sobre quién sabe qué, ya que nadie le hacia caso. En conclusión, ese hombre era el director de la secundaria. Miró hacia todos lados buscando a una persona, pero no la encontró cosa que la hizo suspirar con molestia. En ese momento sintió una mano en su pierna, al mirar a su lado y ver quién era, frunció el ceño y apartó la mano bruscamente. Esa persona sonrió de lado antes de abrazarla con cariño.

\- Ya déjame Mitch - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Ya perdóname Kaoru - dijo sonriendo. Ella no respondió y colocó su mano en la cara del chico para luego empujarlo con fuerza.

\- Aléjate idiota - dijo con seriedad. El atractivo chico de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos marrones frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eres mala...

\- Gracias

\- Solo perdóname, no quise tirarte en la cancha, fue un accidente - dijo el castaño.

\- ¿Piensas que me importa? - dijo ella antes de mirarlo. Él la miró detenidamente antes de suspirar.

\- No te importa...incluso parece que tienes un cartel arriba que dice "no me importa" - dijo gruñendo en voz baja.

\- Si lo entiendes, vete - dijo antes de levantarse.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- El viejo ya terminó de hablar y debemos ir a clases así que bay - dijo sin mirarlo y solo alzando una mano, aunque sabía que lo vería de nuevo, estaban en la misma clase. Él la observó alejarse y frunció el ceño, esa chica era difícil, nunca había conocido a alguien así. Se levantó de la silla pero se quedó estático al sentir una presencia maligna detrás de él, volteó lentamente parta encontrarse con el demonio en persona, ese demonio tenía ojos verde oscuro y tenebrosos y cabello negro, era cool para ser tipo emo.

\- Hola Butch - dijo molesto.

\- Hola Michelson...- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?, debo verme con una chica en unos minutos

\- Sigues con eso de engañar a las mujeres eh Mitch

\- Si...pero no se de qué te quejas si haces lo mismo - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- Pero al menos no salgo con dos a la vez - dijo molesto.

\- No me importa...

\- ¿Y de qué hablabas con Kaoru?

\- De cosas que no te importan - dijo con burla.

\- Ni sueñes que le harás lo mismo que a las otras - dijo con una frialdad que se siente (? XD)

\- ¿Me amenazas?

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece que eres un idiota - dijo Mitch -. Pero Kaoru es mía así que apártate gusano

\- Sigue soñando enfermo mental - gruñó furioso. Mitch solo se rió.

\- Veremos quién gana Him - dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

\- Cometes un error al meterte en mi camino idiota...- susurró el pelinegro con una sonrisa maligna y un aura de asesino psicópata.

\- ¡Butch!

Dejó su mente de asesino de lado y miró para todos lados, tratando de ignorar a las chicas que lo miraban como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, cosa que no lo molesto mucho. En eso diviso a un chico alto, muy atractivo y de carácter rebelde, de cabello castaño en picos y ojos púrpuras, que lo llamaba desde el patio. Sonrió de lado antes de caminar hasta el chico castaño. Al estar enfrente de él, el castaño le pegó un zape en la cabeza cosa que lo dejo en blanco ( _todo es tipo anime, es para que se lo imaginen de esa forma)._

\- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

\- Eso te pasa por no decirme las noticias - dijo el castaño cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Noticias?, ¿qué noticias? - preguntó confundido.

\- La noticia que circula por toda la secundaria - dijo como si fuera lo obvio -. Terminaste con Tiana y estás con Isabell

\- Emmm...si termine con Tiana pero aún no salgo con Isabell - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Aún?, ¿o sea que pronto saldrán? - preguntó de chismoso.

\- No lo sé Blitz - dijo antes de entrecerrar sus ojos -. Y deja de ser tan chismoso...te pareces a mi abuela...

\- ¡Cállate, no soy ninguna vieja! - dijo molesto. Butch sonrió con burla y empezó a caminar -. ¿Tú abuela no había muerto?

\- Tengo dos abuelas idiota - dijo con el ceño fruncido -. La que murió era madre de mi mamá...y la que sigue viva es madre del ogro

\- Oh...apuesto a que es un ángel - dijo sonriendo.

\- Dios Blitz...si la conocieras - susurró antes de recordar a su abuela de mirada fría. Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo.

\- No puede ser tan mala...

\- No es solamente mala, también es cruel - corrigió seriamente.

\- Bueno, lo que sea - dijo algo confundido.

-...Oye Blitz...¿has hablado con Brick este tiempo? - preguntó con las manos en el bolsillo.

\- No...- dijo tristemente -. ¡Maldito sea el mayordomo que siempre contesta y no quiere que hablemos con mi amigo Brick y Boomer!

\- Tienes razón - dijo mirando el cielo con melancolía.

\- ¿Los extrañas?

\- Si, un poco - dijo riendo suavemente -. Espero que vuelvan como lo prometieron...

\- De seguro lo harás - dijo tocando su hombro. El pelinegro sonrió antes de recordar algo.

\- Oye, ¿cómo te va con Bunny? - dijo divertido.

\- ¿Bunny? jeje...pues...jejeje...yo...- dijo más rojo que un tomate y super nervioso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aún no le e dicho que me gusta..- susurró mirando para otro lado. Butch lo miró con seriedad antes de matarse de la risa -. ¡No te rías!

\- Lo siento pero eres un cobarde - dijo con burla.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡tú también lo eres! - dijo con una vena en la frente.

\- No, lo mío es diferente - dijo victorioso.

\- Malvado...- susurró hirviendo de la ira.

\- Pero crees que ella sienta lo mismo que tú?...es que son enemigos, se pelean siempre - dijo mirándolo.

\- Si...pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella...es tan linda y algo pervertida - dijo riendo -. Siempre pensé que la odiaría...ya que eso sentía por ella en primaria...pero todo cambió...

\- Mmm...¿Brick lo sabía?

\- Si. Dijo que se lo dijera...tu sabes como era él...era rebelde y cruel con los demás, pero amable y sobreprotector con sus personas más queridas

\- Lo sé...- sonrió de lado -. Sabes, te ayudaré con esa chica...en el receso

\- ¿En el receso?, ¿tan pronto? - dijo nervioso.

\- Si...ya que hay varias personas que pretenden a Bunny...no valla a ser que uno le pida ser su novia y ella acepte - dijo sin notar que el castaño estaba más pálido de lo normal -. Si pasa eso cagaste

-...Estoy...

\- ¿Pasa algo Blitz?

\- ¡Estoy vencido! - dijo lloriqueando.

\- ¿Qué...?

* * *

Abrió su casillero con pereza y apunto de caer dormida, siempre era lo mismo. Odiaba la escuela pero debía estudiar y ser...alguien, cosa que su padre le repetía siempre. Miró su celular pero nada...desde hace unos meses ellas no le mandaban ningún mensaje ni contestaban a los suyos o llamaban. Por un tiempo pensó que estaban molestas con ella, pero sabía que eso era imposible, ya que no había hecho nada y ellas siempre llamaría y pedirían disculpas por más que no debían hacerlo...Ahora todo era diferente, quería saber si estaban bien, pero ni un puto mensaje podía mandarles. Vida cruel...

\- ¡Kao-chan!

Guardó su celular y al darse la vuelta se quedó con una gota en la cabeza y los ojos abiertos. Segundos después se encontraba tirada en el suelo con una chica un año mayor que ella y cabello castaño. Trató de respirar pero esa chica la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que creyó que moriría en ese momento.

\- ¡Suél...ta...me!...- dijo con la cara morada y a punto del desmayo.

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo la chica riendo nerviosa. Se para y la ayuda. La pelinegra se sacude la ropa ignorando a los demás alumnos que miraban como si ellas fueran unas locas, cosa que tal vez eran.

\- ¿Qué te e dicho?

\- Emmm...- la castaña miró al techo con aire pensativo -...Qué no salte sobre ti y que no te abrace...¿era eso no?

\- Si...pareces loca - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Qué mala eres Kaoru, yo solo trato de que seamos amigas cariñosas y demostrar que nos queremos - dijo dramática.

\- Enserio...me recuerdas a Momoko - dijo riendo.

\- ¡Hablando de ella! - exclamó alterada -. ¡¿Has tenido noticias?!, ¡¿te a llamado alguna de las dos?!, ¡porque a mi ni señales de vida me dan!

\- ¡Cálmate Bunny! - dijo molesta. La chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas cerró la boca rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos al ver a la pelinegra con un aura oscuro y con la cabeza sobre la puerta del casillero.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si...solo que no pude dormir anoche...- susurró antes de sentarse en el suelo.

\- ¿Video juegos otras vez?

\- No...- negó con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Entonces?...

-...(ni señales de vida)

\- ¿Kaoru?

-...zzzzzzz

\- ¡No te duermas cuando te hablo! - gritó con una super cabeza y una vena grande en la frente (tipo anime wey XD)

\- ¡No me mates Ken! - exclamó Kaoru levantándose rápidamente y haciendo pose de soldado.

\- ¿Ken?...yo no soy Ken - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Lo siento...es que ya sabes que no soy buena ni en matemáticas ni en inglés...así que le pedí ayuda a Ken y-

\- Eso fue tu peor decisión cariño - dijo Bunny.

\- Lo sé - dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo -. ¡Ese puerco malnacido se creía el jefe y cada vez que hacía algo mal me tiraba agua en la cara!, ¡y lo peor de todo fue que...se comía huevo con tocino en mi cara!...me estaba muriendo de hambre y él lo sabía...

\- Cálmate Kaoru..- dijo Bunny con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver a la chica de ojos verdes convertida en un monstruo (no de verdad, es imaginación de anime xp). Estaba rodeada de oscuridad y también fuego y trataba de ahorcar a alguien...-. Pobre...está loca

\- ¡Hoy me vengaré!

\- ¡Utonio, Akanami no griten en el pasillo y vallan a clases! - dijo una señora con seriedad, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que pasaba por ahí con carpetas y un bolso a mano.

\- Dios...según mis horarios de clases, tengo matemáticas con esa vieja - susurró Bunny al ver a la señora alejarse.

\- Que flojera...- dijo Kaoru empezando a caminar.

\- Oye, ¿te enteraste de la noticia?

\- ¿Qué noticia?

\- Qué Butch Him terminó con Tiana, y además, Isabell está detrás de él - dijo recordando -. Dicen que tal vez él e Isabell salen...

\- Ah...no me interesa - dijo bostezando.

\- ¡Kaoru!, al menos admite que te gusta - dijo cruzada de brazos -. ¿Recuerdas lo que decía Miyako-chan?

\- Mmmm...¿qué deberíamos comer nuestras verduras?

\- Además de eso...

\- No recuerdo...

\- Ella siempre decía esto: " _Tienen que dejar que su corazón hable, y sabrán expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sólo deben tener confianza y admitir sus emociones"_

\- ¿Ella decía eso?

\- Si...

\- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

\- Que debes hacer lo mismo, ya que a ti te gusta Butch...¿no?

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO, ACASO ESTÁS LOCA!

\- ¡Okey, cálmate!

\- Eres una tonta...- dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Bueno...puedo decirte algo? - habló la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Vale

\- ¿Tú podrías ayudarme con ya sabes quién? - preguntó mirándola.

\- ¿Hablas del idiota ese?, ¿aún te gusta?

\- Si...yo pensé que se me pasaría pero no fue así - dijo con la cabeza baja.

\- Bien...te ayudaré...en el receso, ¿te parece?

\- ¡Si!, ¡gracias! - dijo antes de abrazarla. Kaoru estuvo apunto de gritarle pero no lo hizo, esa chica le recordaba mucho a su hermana pelirroja. Ahora entendía porque esas dos se hicieron amigas desde la infancia.

\- ¿Extrañas a Momoko?

\- ¡Muchísimo!...quisiera que estuviera conmigo - dijo Bunny con tristeza.

\- Eres bipolar...- dijo sonriendo -...igual que ella

\- Si...somos tan parecidas pero aveces no...por eso la quiero, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, además de conocerte a ti y a Miyako-chan - dijo sonriendo.

\- Bien...debo irme a clases - dijo Kaoru con horror.

\- La pena es que yo valla un año mayor que tú - se lamentó Bunny.

\- Bien, adiós loca...

Las dos se separan...mientras que un lugar muy cerca...se veía a dos chicos escondidos...

\- Lo sabía...ella ama a otro

\- Tal vez ese alguien seas tú...

\- No lo creo...

\- Y tú que sabes?

\- Butch...es obvio que no soy yo...

\- No lo sabrás si no le preguntas

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres así?

\- Que se yo...pasar tanto tiempo con Licett y los demás me ha vuelto como Boomer

\- Tienes razón...pero gracias por el apoyo

\- ¿Seguimos con el plan?

\- Claro que sí

\- ¿Y si no eres tú?

\- Pues...¡le romperé toda la cara al maldito y la secuestraré!

\- Valla...

\- ¿Qué?, ¿es mucho?

\- No...solo que...¡eres tan yo!

\- Cállate ya

\- Blitz...ya debo irme, nos vemos en el receso

\- ¡Okey!

\- ¡Adiós cobarde! - exclamó el pelinegro antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Te mataré!

* * *

Eso era lo peor que le pudiera pasar. Golpeó su cabeza con el pupitre, aunque claro, ni con eso iba a llamar la atención de la vieja que estaba parada en frente y pronunciaba los nombres de cada alumno para ponerlos en pareja...

\- Mitch con...Tiana...

Y lo peor, era que ella estaba sentada con la persona que menos deseaba ver...Con la persona a la que quería romperle la cara por ser un sinvergüenza de lo peor, y esa vieja lo sabía perfectamente, pero como la odiaba tanto, le quería hacer la vida imposible. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, quien solo bostezaba y miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ella frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, no es que no le gustara Biología, pero esa señora llamada "profesora", era una bruja a quien no le interesaba enseñar, solo ganar dinero, como todos los demás...simple y sencillo...

\- ¡Utonio y Him!

Los dos miraron a la señora con cara de "No me jodas", haciendo que la mujer frunza el ceño con ira. Ella solo hizo una señal para que se pararan y se acercara a ella. Los dos solo suspiran y caminan hasta ella.

\- Ustedes dos, irán ahora mismo a pedir los libros de Biología - ordenó cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Y por qué nosotros? - preguntó Butch molesto.

\- Porque yo lo digo, además, parece que tienen muchas ganas de poner atención, así que vallan ahora a buscar los libros - dijo amargada.

\- Pues está mal, porque sinceramente no quiero poner atención a su aburrida clase, y menos si la enseña alguien como usted - dijo el pelinegro antes de salir del salón. Kaoru rodó los ojos y siguió al chico. Mientras que la señora estaba roja de la ira y con ganas de romper todo.

* * *

Entraron a la biblioteca en silencio, en donde una bella mujer de cara amable, los miró con una sonrisa. Esa chica era la bibliotecaria suplente, ya que la verdadera (quien era amargada y cruel) estaba de vacaciones. Era sorprendente que esa joven que los miraba fuera la hija de esa vieja que era tan pancha como para faltar e irse a la playa.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿qué necesitan?

\- Hola señorita - dijo Butch con su sonrisa coqueta, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y la pelinegra frunciera el ceño.

\- Hola Merlina - dijo Kaoru antes de empujar al pelinegro, dejándolo en el suelo -. Necesitamos unos 22 libros de biología...

\- Oh, muy bien...ya vuelvo - dijo Merlina antes de irse y buscar entre unos estantes bien altos.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tirarme así? - se quejó Butch con furia.

\- Cierra la boca, pareces un animal en celo - dijo frotando su cara bruscamente, sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible.

\- Para mí, que solo estás ce-lo-sa - dijo con burla.

\- Ay si, sigue soñando idiota

\- Deja de llamarme así

\- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?, idiota - dijo con burla.

\- No...- sonrió de lado -. Que te parece...mi amor

\- ¡Nunca!, ¡y cállate! - dijo molesta. Él solo soltó una carcajada que hizo molestarla más. Luego se quedaron en un silencio total. Algo incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo, ni siquiera sabían de que hablarían, además de que solo eran simples enemigos que se "odiaban" hasta la muerte. Él se puso a tararear una canción y ella a observar la biblioteca. Luego de un momento, Butch caminó hacia un libro y lo abrió.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto, nena? - le preguntó mostrandole un libro de cuentos de hadas.

\- ¿Un libro?

\- No lo recuerdas? - preguntó seriamente. Ella observó el libro, pero nada.

\- No, no recuerdo y no entiendo de lo que hablas - dijo confundida -. ¿Qué tiene?

\- No nada, olvídalo - dijo antes de dejar el libro en su lugar. Ella lo observó...él parecía triste...

\- _*Debe ser mi imaginación*_ \- pensó ella, en ese momento algo vino a su mente, se sonrojó y lo observó -. Butch...

\- ¿Qué? - la miró con seriedad, cosa que la puso nerviosa.

\- Yo sólo quería...- gruñó por dentro al sentirse de esa manera -. Estuve pensando mucho y solo quería saber algo...

\- Qué cosa?

\- Pues quería saber por qué-

\- ¡Aquí están los libros! - dijo Merlina llegando con muchos libros, que entre los dos agarraron -. Perdón por a verme tardado tanto, es que cambiaron los libros de lugar y bueno...solo hace un año empecé a venir aquí..

\- No te preocupes, esta bien - le sonrió Butch de lado.

\- Vamonos - dijo Kaoru algo molesta.

Los dos salen del lugar en silencio. Ella sólo pensaba en varias cosas mientras que él la observaba, preguntándose qué es lo que ella iba a decirle. Un poco después ya estaba harto de esperar a que ella hablara, además, no le prestaba absoluta atención.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dijiste que ibas a decirme algo - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Yo?...pues nada - dijo sin mirarlo.

\- Pero tú dijiste que..

\- Dije que nada, así que olvídalo - dijo molesta. Él frunció el ceño antes de quedarse inmóvil. -. ¿Ahora que te sucede?

\- Tú...- sonrió de lado antes de arrojar los libros al suelo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! - exclamó molesta. El pelinegro caminó hacia ella y la acorraló contra la pared, impidiendo que ella pudiera escapar.

\- Lo lamento bonita...pero no puedo dejarte en paz hasta que no me digas lo que quiero saber - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Yo no voy a decirte nada!, ¡así que aléjate de mí pervertido! - exclamó tratando de empujarlo.

\- Entonces será por las malas - susurró con malicia, se acercó a ella lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera unir sus labios con los de ella, Kaoru le tapó la cara con una de sus manos.

\- Te lo diré...pero no hagas algo así - dijo molesta -. Bien...yo solo quería saber...¿por qué tú-

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! - exclamó una voz femenina. Los dos se separan rápidamente y cargan los libros como flash.

\- ¡No es lo que piensa!

\- ¡Sabía que andaban en algo raro!

\- ¿Qué? - los dos miran a la persona, o mejor dicho, a las personas que estaban delante de ella.

\- ¡Bunny! - exclamó Kaoru aterrada.

\- Hola Blitz...¿qué haces? - dijo Butch nervioso.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó la castaña confundida.

\- Nada que te importe - dijo el pelinegro antes de irse.

\- Em...¡Nos vemos! - dijo Kaoru antes de irse también.

\- ¿Qué...?

* * *

Miró a su amiga con simple aburrimiento y frotó su cien bruscamente. Ya casi terminaría el receso y la chica enfrente suyo no hacía nada más que ocultarse de aquí para allá. Se levantó del suelo con agilidad y caminó hacia la chica de bonitos ojos, que estaba muerta de los nervios y escondida tras un árbol. Para ella, la más ruda y fría, eso era patético. Al menos agradecía que Bunny no le hubiera preguntado nada de lo ocurrido cerca de los pasillos...Ahora estaba distraída espiando a cierto chico que le gustaba.

Dirigió su mirada verde hacia un chico bastante atractivo y alto, que estaba sentado al otro lago del gigantesco patio, recostado contra un árbol y con los ojos cerrados, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo. Pero también observó a varias chicas que miraban al tipo como gatas en celo...

\- _*Patéticas...*_ \- pensó frustrada.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, estoy temblando de los nervios - dijo Bunny agarrando su cabello, tipo desesperado.

\- Sinceramente no se que decirte - dijo Kaoru rascando su nunca.

\- ¡¿Voy o no?! - dijo alterada.

\- Pues...

\- ¡No voy y punto! - exclamó de repente -...Porque estoy segura de que él solo se burlara de mi...tal vez yo no le guste...porque, obviamente hay chicas mucho más guapas que yo...yo solo soy una perdida de tiempo...

\- ¡Eso no pasara! - dijo Kaoru molesta -. Vamos, yo estaré contigo

\- Pero yo...

\- ¡Pero nada! - exclamó antes de agarrarla de la camisa y arrastrarla por todo el patio.

\- ¡No quiero!, ¡No, por favor! - exclamó desesperada, y obviamente, atrayendo las miradas de todos los demás.

\- ¡Cállate ya!

\- ¡Suéltame!

* * *

Abrió los ojos con notable molestia y dirigió su mirada por todos lados, buscando a alguien. Y parecía que era el único que no se daba cuenta de que dos chicas extremadamentes ruidosas, se acercaban a él.

\- _*¿Dónde está?...*_ \- fue lo que pensó.

\- ¡Ya llegué! - exclamó alguien tras suyo.

\- ¡Deja de asustarme, idiota!

\- Eres un total marica jaja

\- Cállate...- suspiró con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

\- Estaba con Isabell . dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- Butch...¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Boomer?

\- Mmm...¿qué deberíamos dejar de ser tan agresivos o que, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes?

\- Si y no - dijo él -. Él también decía: " _Ustedes son unos tarados, deberían de buscarse una chica que les guste enserio, porque sino van a terminar solos, y ese día me voy a reír demasiado!"_

\- ¿Él dijo eso? - preguntó algo sorprendido.

\- Si...

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace un año, cuando lo llamamos para ver como le iba...

\- ¡Ah!, cierto...

\- Oye...mira allá - dijo haciendo una señal con los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - se dio la vuelta y sonrió -. Ahí viene tu presa

\- Cállate idiota - susurró golpeándolo.

\- Hola idiotas - dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo te va duende? - dijo Butch con burla.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, bestia inmunda! - exclamó furiosa.

\- Eres escandalosa - susurró antes de cargarla como un saco de papas.

\- ¡Bájame!

\- ¡Kaoru, no me dejes! - exclamó Bunny con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Volveré! - fue lo último que dijo.

\- Bunny...

\- ¿S-si?

\- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Si...pero no quiero que me interrumpas por nada del mundo, ¿oíste? - dijo seriamente.

\- Okey - susurró sonrojada -. Te escucho...

Bien...antes que nada, quiero decirte que lo siento-

\- Pero..

\- No me interrumpas - dijo molesto.

\- Okey...

\- Perdón por a verte tratado mal desde que te conocí...la verdad es que no se que me pasaba, yo solo quería-

\- Pues yo tengo que decirte que yo nunca-

\- ¡Déjame terminar!

\- ¡Bien! - dijo asustada.

\- Bueno...yo siempre te-

\- ¿Porqué no me lo dices sin rodeos'

\- Eso es lo que-

\- Porque tengo algo que decirte y tú sigues y sigues sin llegar al punto

\- Bunny...

\- Sabes, creo que será mejor que yo te lo diga porque ya me canso y siento que voy a explotar

\- Oye...

\- Aquí va...tú me- fue callada por un beso lleno de pasión, cosa que la asustó al principió, pero también la sorprendió al saber que Blitz era quien la besaba. Eso la puso muy contenta, pero insegura...

\- Al fin te callas - dijo con burla. Ella frunció el ceño -. Tu me gustas mucho, preciosa

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Eso es lo que quería decirte...y tal vez yo no te guste a ti, pero al menos te robe tu primer beso - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- No, tú...tú si me gustas - dijo tímidamente. Él abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y luego sonrió.

\- Pues...¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

\- Me parece que lo dices mal - dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Primero debes preguntarme si quiero ser tu..novia - dijo sonrojada -...¿no?

\- Pues...si, tienes razón - asintió riendo -. Pues, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¡Si! - gritó antes de lanzase encima de él.

\- Pesas..- dijo riendo.

\- Cállate idiota...

\- Te quiero - le dijo al oído.

\- Y-yo también...- los dos se vuelven a besar, obviamente, escondiéndose de los demás.

* * *

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- No

\- ¡Te mataré! - gruñó furiosa. Él la bajó y la sentó en una banca que estaba alejada de los demás.

\- Ahora...- la miró seriamente -. Quiero saber, ¿por qué prefieres a Mitch?

\- ¿Qué?...¿hablas enserio?

\- Claro

\- Pues...bueno...tal vez porque es mi mejor amigo, es amable y divertido, aunque bastante estúpido e idiota a veces, también porque siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito y le encanta el fútbol...

\- Por eso...? - susurró para si mismo.

\- Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas todo eso?

\- Curiosidad...

\- Sino te conociera diría que estás celoso - dijo con burla.

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡yo no estoy celoso!

\- Lo que digas, idiota

\- Cállate duende

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- ¡Y tú una marimacha!

\- ¡Mujeriego!

\- ¡Oigan!

-...Hola - sonríen falsamente.

\- Él/ella me correspondió - exclaman en coro.

\- ¡Genial! - dicen antes de mirarse de forma desafiante.

\- Ya basta de decir todas las cosas al mismo tiempo...es raro - dijo Bunny.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irnos - dijo Kaoru.

\- Antes de eso - habló Blitz -...queremos saber que paso cuando los encontramos en el pasillo...

\- ¡No les importa! - exclaman ambos antes de irse corriendo.

\- ¡Ey!, ¡vuelvan aquí!

* * *

Salió del lugar después de despedirse de Bunny y se recargó contra la pared, esperando a que saliera el odioso de su hermano menor. Cosa que la molestaba era esperar...Bostezó antes de cerrar los ojos, escuchando todo a su alrededor, y estuvo apunto de quedarse dormida ahí parada, hasta que una mano tocó su hombro.

\- ¡Kaoru!

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Ya debemos irnos, el cochero ya está aquí - dijo molesto.

\- ¿Ah? - miró con pereza la camioneta que estaba enfrente suyo. Los dos subieron, y así permitiendo al hombre manejar hacia la mansión.

\- Oye...Blitz y Bunny están saliendo, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Kaoru, voy a la misma secundaria, no es difícil enterarse - dijo sonriendo.

\- Cierto - dijo recordando -. Pues si, ahora son novios...

\- Al fin - dijo suspirando.

\- ¿Acaso ya lo sabías?

\- No era difícil darse cuenta

\- Ah...oye, ¿has visto a...Butch?

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo mirándola como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

\- Es que...él tiene algo que es mío y quiero recuperarlo - dijo Kaoru rápidamente.

\- Ah, bueno - dijo sin creerle nada -. Lo vi hablar con una chica y luego se fue

\- ¿Con qué chica? - preguntó curiosa.

\- No se, era...de cabello rubio largo y ojos grises...- dijo desinteresado.

\- Ah...con Isabell - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Celosa...- murmuró Ken.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- ¿Eh?...No, claro que no - dijo nervioso. Ella era alguien que no ibas a querer como enemiga...

\- Eso espero...

\- ¡Hemos llegado! - dijo el cochero.

\- Al fin - dijo Ken. Los dos se bajan y corren hacia la mansión.

\- ¡Llegamos! - exclamó Kaoru.

\- ¿Ah?...- salió alguien de la cocina -. ¡Hola niños!

\- Hola Kitty

\- ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

\- Excelente - dijo Ken.

\- Bastante...bien - dijo Kaoru.

¿Quieren comer?

\- ¡Si!

\- Entonces vamos...

* * *

El coche se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión, al fin había llegado al lugar que se suponía que era su hogar, aunque para él era como una prisión. Le había ordenado al cochero que lo llevara por toda la ciudad, pero solo era una excusa, pero nunca pensó que el tiempo pasaría volando, ahora estaba de vuelta ahí. Podría recoger sus cosas y irse de la casa para siempre, pero para él eso era imposible, ya que era el segundo hijo de la persona más importante y reconocida de todo el país, y como su hijo, era algo así como "valioso", debía ser cuidado a toda costa. Y si escapaba pasaría lo de siempre: Lo buscaría la policía, y si eso no funcionaba, tal vez el F.B.I...conociendo a su padre. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar...parecía un maldito fugitivo de la ley...

Suspiró al llegar a la entrada, esta ve ningún mayordomo lo recibió, gracias a dios, abrió la puerta lentamente y observó el espacioso y lujoso lugar. Entró cerrando lo más despacio posible y caminó hacia las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido, le rogaba a dios para que ella no apareciera. Sonrió al pensar que lograría ir a su habitación sin que "Ella" lo supiera. Tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado ese día...

\- ¡Llegas tarde, mocoso!

Y así, fue como su supuesta suerte se fue por el caño.

\- Si sabes que debes avisar cuando llegas, ¿no? - dijo molesta -. Es hora de que comas, así que ¡muévete!

\- ¿Y si no quiero? - se atrevió a decir.

\- Ya sabes que es lo que pasara - dijo sonriente -. Ve a comer ahora...te veré luego

\- Debo ir a cambiarme

\- Entonces hazlo - dijo antes de irse, los ruidos de sus tacones sonaban por el suelo, cosa que lo irrito. Subió rápidamente y lanzó su mochila en la cama. Se metió al baño y empezó a sacarse toda la ropa. Miró su espalda en el espejo y cerró los puños con fuerza. Esa marca siempre estaría ahí...siempre...

Luego de terminar de ducharse, salió del cuarto y corrió hacia la cocina. Todos pensaban que era alguien feliz, pero eso era solo una doble cara. Siempre ocultaba la tristeza y el dolor que sentía. Siempre mostrando su lado arrogante y malévolo. Había decidido que nadie debía saber eso...nadie además de sus hermanos.

Se sentó en el comedor mirando su celular, hasta que al fin le trajeron su comida. Por alguna razón el hambre se le había ido, pero no quería desperdiciar nada. Comió hasta que su estómago no pudo más y colocó su cabeza encima de la mesa, con los ojos cerrados y miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. Esta enserio apunto de estallar. Luego de un rato un mayordomo llegó a su lado, diciendo que "la señora de la casa" necesitaba su presencia en la alcoba. Él solo asintió y caminó tranquilamente hacia la alcoba de la bruja. Luego de unos minutos, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la tocó recibiendo un "pase" como respuesta.

\- ¡¿Por qué te tardas tanto?! - exclamó Izumi molesta. Él solo la observó como si fuera lo más aburrido del planeta y emitió un - _Hpm -_ como respuesta, cosa que la hizo enfurecer -. Vamos...

\- Te odio - dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cállate ya - dijo agarrándolo del brazo bruscamente.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- Cierra la boca o ya sabes lo que pasara - lo amenazó. Él solo se quedó callado y dejó que ello lo condujera hacia ese lugar.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un pasillo sin final, en donde había una pequeña puerta llena de candados y con un cartel que decía " _No entrar"._ Izumi sacó una de las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo abrió los candados que eran la misma marca. Al abrirla, se observaba unas largas escaleras que llegaban abajo, parecía un sótano, que era bastante oscuro y profundo. Empezaron a bajar lentamente, y se podían escuchar el crujir de las maderas. Al llegar abajo, Izumi bajó una soga que encendía la luz del lugar, y así dejando ver mejor. Por las paredes se veía cadenas que servían para sujetarlo.. En una mesa había varias cucarachas y ratas comer algo, y por el otro lado, había un látigo y un martillo colgados. El lugar era bastante tenebroso. Para él, eso era un calabozo, enserio que los que habían construido la mansión eran unos totales locos.

\- Camina - ordenó ella con el ceño fruncido. Butch solo gruñó y la siguió, hasta que ella lo lanzó al suelo y lo encadenó.

\- ¡Debería golpearte!

\- Pero no puedes - dijo riendo.

\- ¡Estas enferma!

\- Ya, lo que digas - dijo desinteresada. Se acercó a él y lo besó de forma apasionada, él se movió bruscamente y le escupió toda la cara.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

\- ¡Maldito idiota! - exclamó furiosa y le dio tremenda cachetada, que le volteó la cara.

\- Tú...eres una estúpida - se rió él en voz baja. Ella subió las escaleras y al poco tiempo se escuchó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, al igual que los candados.

Abrazó sus piernas escondiendo su cara entre ellas y cerró los ojos. No sabía que debía hacer, ya ni siquiera podía aguantar, ya estaban pasando casi seis años. Y su vacío por dentro seguía...Quería desaparecer, ni siquiera tenía ganas de vivir. Su celular empezó a sonar, lo sacó y observó el mensaje, pero no tenía ganas de contestar. Miró a un lado y ni se inmutó al ver a una rata cerca de su pierna, solo la pateó bruscamente y agarró un cuchillo que estaba a su lado...Una lágrima se le escapó.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores. Enserio lamento a ver tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, es por eso que la hice más larga. Solo espero que les guste._**

 ** _Ah...otra cosa, como verán, cambie mi nombre de usuario, así que de hora en adelante soy "Red love kawaii" :D_**

 ** _Espero que les guste!...y prometo que seguiré que las demás cuando tenga más tiempo._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _... ..._**

 ** _Red love Kawaii._**


	6. Celos y mentiras

Me tardé pero estoy aquí...Sigo viva XD

Al fin puedo publicar el cap 6, siii (?)...También agradezco a todos los que han comentado esta historia, enserio me agrada que les guste :)

 _ **¡Empecemos!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo: 6 - Celos y mentiras.**

Salió del baño con una toalla enredada a su cintura y abrió su armario en busca de su ropa; y cuando la encontró la tiró sobre la cama para después lanzar la toalla. Se vistió rápidamente y salió a su balcón, el aire fresco de la mañana le sentaba bien, estaba tan estresado y molesto por todo lo que pasaba cada día, que ahora, al ver el cielo y el aire golpeando su cara, le hacía sentir tranquilo. Agarró su mochila y antes de que saliera, la puerta se abrió abruptamente. El susto hizo que se cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Hola Butch!

Al escuchar y ver quién era esa persona, se levantó y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Pero también se preguntaba, ¿qué hacia el idiota de Blitz en su cuarto?, ya que el castaño nunca había venido a la casa desde que su hermano pelirrojo se había ido. Dejó eso de lado y se acercó a él con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué te crees para asustarme infeliz de mierda?!, ¡y encima entras a MI habitación sin permiso!, ¡¿quién fue la basura que te dejó entrar?!

Respiró agitadamente al a ver sacado algo de la ira que tenía guardada por dentro, se sintió un poco mal pero no dijo nada y se sentó en su cama obviamente cansado. El castaño que se sentía más chiquito que una hormiga, salió de su shock y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera entender algo.

\- Bueno...es obvio que te pasa algo - dijo acercándose lentamente.

\- No me pasa nada...

\- ¿Es por qué Mitch está en la casa de Kaoru desde ayer? - preguntó inocentemente. El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y lo agarró de la camisa con brusquedad.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

\- Y-yo...Mitch...se quedó...pues...a dormir...en la casa de Kaoru...- dijo nervioso.

\- ¡Me las pagara!, ¡es un maldito hijo de ****! - gritó furioso. Y salió de la habitación como un completo animal desquiciado.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡espérame! - exclamó corriendo tras él.

\- ¡Voy a matarlo!

\- ¡Deténganlo antes de que cometa un homicidio!

* * *

Se removió bruscamente tratando de deshacerse de las ataduras de sus pies y manos. Enserio no podía creer que sus empleados lo había amarrado solo porque el idiota de su amigo castaño lo había ordenado. Ahora estaba en el baúl de la camioneta mientras Blitz y su chófer conversaban tranquilamente, y él, enfurecido cada vez más y planeando en como castigaría a todos esos traidores. Pero ahora solo quería matar a alguien, llamado: _Mitch._ Ese maldito se estaba pasando de la raya y él no era muy paciente que digamos, además, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y sabía que en cualquier momento mataría al castaño de ojos marrones. Pero también quería saber, ¿por qué estaba en la casa de Kaoru?, eso lo hizo hervir de la ira al imaginarse cosas, que seguro no pasaron. Pero...¿y si él la besó o estarán saliendo?...Eso lo atormentaron y se sintió inseguro por un momento. Y él, jamás se había sentido tan inseguro...

Pasaron varios minutos cuando la camioneta se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Espero pacientemente a que uno de ellos abriera el baúl y lo sacar de ahí...Y así fue, Blitz lo desató completamente y lo amenazó con dejarlo ahí si llegaba a golpearlo. Así que no tuvo oportunidad para golpear al castaño por encerrarlo ahí completamente inmóvil. Tal vez era agresivo, poco paciente, impulsivo y brusco, pero cumplía sus promesas.

\- Ya es tarde, será mejor que entremos - dijo con el ceño fruncido. Blitz asintió y empezaron a caminar hasta la entrada, pero una camioneta negra se detiene cerca. Los dos se quedaron observando aunque ya sabían quienes venían dentro. De ahí, salió Ken y Kaoru Utonio...pero también Bunny y...¡Mitch!

\- Él...maldito hijo de su ******! - dijo Butch caminando hacia el chico castaño con pasos infernales.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Blitz antes de empujarlo, y que los dos terminen tirados entre unos arbustos.

\- ¿Escucharon algo? - preguntó Ken.

\- Parecía la voz de Blitz...- dijo Bunny mirando para todos lados en busca de su novio.

\- Bunny, a penas suena una trompeta y tú ya crees que es Blitz - dijo Kaoru burlona.

\- ¡Cállate!, eso no es cierto - dijo sonrojada.

\- Entramos? - dijo Mitch con una sonrisa galante. Ellos asienten y se meten a la secundaria.

\- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! - exclamó el pelinegro.

\- Es que casi ibas y matabas a Mitch, eso no puedes hacerlo - dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo que tú también lo haría - dijo levantándose.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ese estúpido es el rey de los mujeriegos, y las únicas chicas que le faltan en su lista son Kaoru y tu querida conejita - dijo molesto. Blitz se quedó parado y pensativo.

\- _*Pero ella jamás lo aceptaría...ella dijo que me ama*_ \- fue su pensamiento antes de ver a lo lejos como Mitch abrazaba por la cintura a su querida pareja y ella no hacia nada para sacárselo de encima -. Ese maldito...¡Voy a matarlo!

\- Al fin me entiendes...- susurró el pelinegro.

* * *

***0***

Clase de gimnasia, era la cosa que más le gustaba de la secundaria. En lo demás no era tan mala, pero si había algo en lo que destacaba era en atletismo y fútbol, o mejor dicho, en todos los deportes. Aunque también estaba alguien quien la superaba por un pelo, o sea, su mayor enemigo que ahora se encontraba al otro lado del campo hablando con varios chicos. Caminó hacia una chica de cabello blanco y ojos violetas que estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó un buen rato hablando con ella, quien era una amiga, pero no como para contarle toda su vida, sino que compartían buen gusto por la música y a ambas les encantaba las luchas y el fútbol, es por eso que eran amigas.

Paso unos segundos antes de que una mujer delgada pero con bastante fuerza y carácter apareciera; la mujer era de cabello negro atado a una coleta junto con una gorra verde y ojos violetas, que miraba desafiante a todos los alumnos, que parecían estar intimidados por la mujer, menos dos personas, que no le dieron la menor importancia.

\- ¿Quienes son los capitanes de fútbol?, quiero al de femenino y masculino - habló la mujer con rudeza. Todos retrocedieron, dejando al frente a Kaoru y a Butch, quienes levantaron la mano.

\- Somos nosotros - dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

\- ¿Nombres?

\- Kaoru Utonio

\- Butch Him

\- Valla...dos niños mimados eh..- se rió la mujer causando rabia en los dos -. E escuchado mucho de ustedes en la escuela y de su familia que aparece por la televisión

\- Pues si, pero no somos ningunos mimados, vieja - dijo el pelinegro enojado.

\- Un niño con carácter, eso me gusta - dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Y usted quién coño es? - preguntó Kaoru cruzada de brazos.

\- Yo soy la nueva profesora de atletismo, o sea, de educación física, y mi nombre es Mizaki Yokonawa - dijo desinteresada -. Tú - apuntó a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

\- ¿S-si?

\- Dentro de los cambiadores hay una bolsa con todo lo que necesito, tráemela ahora - dijo chasqueando los dedos. El chico asintió y salió corriendo rápidamente -. Los chicos de ahora son demasiado cobardes...

\- Y las señoras de ahora son demasiado amargadas - susurró Butch.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- La verdad

\- ¡Los quiero a todos corriendo por la cancha! - exclamó de repente -. ¡Treinta vueltas sin parar!, ¡el que para vuelve a empezar!

\- Qué loca...- susurró Kaoru -. ¡Ya escucharon!, ¡muévanse ya!

\- Aquí tiene - dijo el chico rubio entregando la bolsa.

\- Gracias niño, ahora ve y corre treinta vueltas sin parar, si paras vuelves a empezar - dijo seria. El chico asintió y corrió hacia la cancha, en donde todos corrían y llevaban la delantera los dos pelinegros que eran capitanes de los equipos de fútbol.

\- ¡Espérame Kaoru-chan! - exclamó Mitch alcanzándola.

\- ¡Sabes que no espero a nadie! - dijo sonriendo, mientras que Butch miraba al frente pero escuchaba todo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oye Kaoru..- empezó Mitch mirando de reojo al pelinegro -. Te quiero...

\- Ya lo sé...Yo también te quiero - suspiró desinteresada, pero alguien ya estaba siendo envuelto por un aura maligna **(coffcoffesButchcoffcoff)**.

\- No hablo del cariño de amistad - dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿No? - lo miró algo confundida.

\- No...yo te quiero, pero como no- no llegó a terminar de hablar ya que cayó al piso.

\- ¡Mitch! - exclamó Kaoru deteniéndose para luego correr hacia él.

\- Me tropecé con algo...- dijo sentándose. Mientras que cierto pelinegro sonreía con malicia y lanzaba una cascara de banana a quien sabe donde, eso ya lo había tenido planeado, y valla que resulto.

\- ¡Oye chico!, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Mizaki.

\- Si...solo me lastime el tobillo - dijo a lo que todos miraron en tobillo que estaba bastante hinchado y había un poco de sangre además de que estaba todo raspado.

\- Creo que deberían llevarlo a la enfermería - dijo una chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos hermosos de color gris.

\- Buena idea...em...tú eres...

\- Soy Isabel Yoshino - dijo sonriendo. Kaoru rodó los ojos molesta.

\- Bien, llévalo tú a la enfermería - dijo la entrenadora apuntando a nuestro rebelde favorito.

\- Por mi no hay problema - dijo Butch sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? - preguntó Kaoru.

\- Después podrás ver a tu lindo novio, ahora debes ayudarme aquí - dijo burlona.

\- ¡Él no es mi novio! - exclamó molesta y sonrojada. Mientras que el castaño sonreía y el pelinegro fruncía el ceño, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la mujer.

\- Váyanse ahora mismo - dijo cruzada de brazos. Butch ayudó al castaño a levantarse y los dos se fueron, mientras que la pelinegra los observaba.

\- Tranquila señora gruñidos, ellos estarán bien, no es como si fueran a matarse - dijo la entrenadora.

\- Qué poco los conoce - dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo que sea - dijo desinteresada. Miró a todos los demás alumnos -. ¡¿Quién carajos les dijo que debían parar malditos chismosos?!, ¡empiecen a correr todo otra vez, ahora mismo!

Todos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ante ese grito...esa mujer si que era bipolar, o tal vez estaba loca...

* * *

Observó al castaño con seriedad, mientras la enfermera curaba la herida del tobillo. La mujer de bello cuerpo y bastante joven hablaba sobre quien sabe que, mientras ellos dos se miraban retadoramente. La enfermera salió diciendo que la esperacen ahí. El pelinegro se paró de la silla lenta y peligrosamente y se acercó al chico castaño que estaba sentado en la camilla mirándolo de forma haragana.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿vas a matarme? - preguntó Mitch burlón.

\- Si pudiera lo haría - comentó seriamente.

\- Qué celoso y egoístas eres Him - dijo riendo a carcajadas.

\- Y tú un estúpido y un mentiroso - dijo molesto.

\- Deberías aceptar tu derrota idiota - dijo divertido. Él enserio amaba molestar al chico de pelo negro que estaba frente suyo.

\- Jamás me rendiré - dijo amenazante.

\- Eres un gruñón...- dijo antes de sonreír con malicia -. ¿Sabes qué?...te voy a contar un secreto

\- No quiero saber nada

\- Qué pena...porque se trataba de Kaoru-chan - dijo observándolo de reojo.

\- ¿De Kaoru?

\- Si...- asintió antes de bostezar -. ¿Te gustaría saber?

\- Pues...si...- dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Perdiste porque...- se acercó a su oído -. Ella y yo somos novios...ella es mía...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó desconcertado -. ¡Eso una maldita mentira!

\- ¿Por qué crees que me quedé en su casa? - dijo divertido -. Acéptalo, perdiste toda oportunidad...

\- Pero...- frunció el ceño -. Pero cuando estábamos corriendo...

\- Yo solo dije eso para molestarte y ella solo quiere mantenerlo a escondidas, pero tenía que decírtelo, no es justo que sigas teniendo ilusiones con ella - dijo cruzado de brazos -. Pero si te voy a pedir una cosa...aléjate de ella...perdedor...

\- No, yo no- fue interrumpido ya que la puerta volvió a abrirse, de donde entraron la enfermera y Kaoru.

\- Mitch, ¿estás bien? - preguntó la pelinegra ignorando la presencia del pelinegro.

\- Si...no es nada, bonita - dijo sonriendo.

\- Él está bien, no es nada grave - comentó la mujer. Los dos asienten antes de sonreír. Mientras que Butch observaba, sintiéndose invisible como tantas veces...Abrió la puerta lentamente y los miró por ultima vez, pensando que todo eso podía ser verdad. Bajó la mirada y salió en silencio. Kaoru observó la puerta...

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiró sacándose los auriculares. Ahora mismo estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol muy alto, mientras que los demás alumnos reían, hablaban o comían por el patio, ya que era ahora del receso. Pero él no tenía ganas de comer, ni de hablar y menos de reír...Las ganas de hacer algo se habían ido desde hace unas horas, su vida parecía no tener sentido. Enterarse de eso le había hecho más daño que los golpes que recibía a diario. Miró las hojas del árbol, tan verdes y bonitas, arrancó una y la observó, y se sintió mal por a ver visto la hoja, ya que era el mismo color de los ojos de _Ella,_ verde esmeralda. Maldijo en voz baja y arrojó la hoja que fue cayendo hasta llegar al suelo. Y él solo volvió a su estado melancólico en que a veces se ponía. Miró hacia abajo al escuchar unas risas y al ver quienes eran frunció el ceño, ya que abajo estaban las dos personas que no quería ver ni en foto, o sea, el idiota del castaño y la chica que intentaba sacarse de la mente y del alma, tal vez eso sonaba cursi pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Odiaba a verse ilusionado, pero más por a ver sido tan idiota desde hace años.

Verlos juntos y riendo lo hizo enfurecer pero también entristecer. Decidió que ya debía olvidar todo eso y seguir adelante...o tal vez desaparecer para siempre. Esa idea la tenía desde hace tiempo, pero nunca intentó ponerla en marcha, así que decidió que se fijaría de eso luego de llegar a la mansión. Se colocó los auriculares de nuevo y cerró los ojos para no escuchar nada de lo que se oía a su alrededor. Parecía un antisocial y lo sería si no tuviera a Blitz y a sus acosadoras. Pero prefería estar solo, aunque no le gustaba mucho la soledad, pero no le podía hacer nada, ni siquiera él lograba entenderse de manera correcta. Solo quería desaparecer y no sufrir más...Sonrió al ver un nido de pájaros en una rama un poco más alto. Un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, ese de que sería muy bonito poder volar y ser libre, ese pensamiento le trajo nostalgia y lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya nadie estaba en el patio, solo quedaba él. Miró la hora desinteresado y suspiró, ya todos estaban en la siguiente clase, que sería la última, y era historia. Pero a él no le gustaba eso y menos estar en ese lugar escuchando a un viejo y estar con todas esas personas que resultaban ser sus compañeros, además, no tenía ganas de ir y sentarse al lado de Kaoru, la chica que sin saberlo, le había roto lo que le quedaba de corazón. Pero sinceramente estaba celoso...ya que él quería estar con ella y poder abrazarla como lo hizo el día que destrozaron su habitación, y todo por una simple foto. Sonrió divertido; con ella había pasado las aventuras más locas de todas, por más que solo estuvieran peleando él siempre terminaba divirtiéndose gracias a eso. Ella era lo que le hacía feliz...

Se paró en la rama del árbol y fue bajando cuidadosamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, él no era ningún perdedor, y lo que quería siempre lo obtenía con mucho esfuerzo o nada, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir hacia el salón, pero se llevó un gran susto al ver a la pelinegra de ojos verde esmeralda mirarlo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡¿Kaoru?!

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - dijo molesta.

\- ¿Y por qué? - preguntó molesto. Lo que si le molestaba era que siempre ella debía molestarse por todo y que él fuera el culpable de todo eso...

\- Porque por tu culpa tuve que salir de la clase y venir a buscarte

\- ¿Y por qué justo tú? - dijo cruzado de brazos. Si, sentía algo pero decía y demostraba lo contrario, que cosas.

\- Y qué voy a saber yo - dijo molesta -. Vamos ahora

\- Voy a tener un acta por esto - susurró aburrido.

\- Ya tienes más de treinta, no entiendo por qué no te expulsan de una vez - dijo Kaoru.

\- Qué se yo...tal vez mi padre este manipulándolos con dinero - dijo Butch pensativo.

\- Qué regalada es esta escuela - dijo riendo, él la observó con una sonrisa.

\- No más que la perra de Himeko

\- ¿Esa es la compañera zorra de Bunny y Blitz?

\- Si...la pendeja esa que perseguía a mi hermano

\- Si, la recuerdo...

Los dos quedaron en silencio, algo incómodo pero no tanto. También les sorprendió el hecho de que podían hablar tan normalmente y sin pelear, eso no se veía mucho, era extraño pero algo agradable. Ya que lo único que hacían estos dos era pelear por todo. Y muy pocas veces lograban tener una conversación civilizada. Además, los dos parecía gato y perro, dos salvajes que se detestaban.

Butch tenía ganas de preguntarle sobre ella y Mitch, pero algo se lo impedía. Además, no quería que ella sospechara como la otra vez que la "secuestro", mientras los dos castaños se confesaban su amor. Aunque ciertamente él era demasiado directo, tal vez no tan sincero pero si, además, le frustraba el simple hecho de que ella pudiera darse cuenta cuando es que le decía la verdad o cuando es que mentía. Esa era una desventaja, y es por eso que evitaba cualquier inconveniente que lo delatara...

Los dos llegaron al salón, en donde todos se le quedaron mirando. Butch obtuvo un castigo y Kaoru solo un dolor de cabeza por culpa de todos lo que hablaba el maldito profesor...

* * *

Salió del salón en donde a los pocos minutos alguien se puso a su lado, o sea, el fastidioso de Blitz. Los dos hablaban sobre su día y lo demás mientras salían del lugar, seguidos de los demás alumnos que se dirigían a sus casas o a otros lugares.

\- ¿Y en dónde estabas hoy? - preguntó Blitz -. No te vi en el primer receso ni en el segundo...

\- Estaba por ahí...y obtuve un castigo así que me quedé en el salón haciendo tarea - dijo desinteresado.

\- Qué idiota eres, ya te dije que no faltes a clases - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes?

\- Lo escuche por ahí...- comentó cruzado de brazos.

\- Ah...

\- ¿Te pasa algo?...es que te noto bastante deprimido y me parece que si, ya que tú no te desapareces así porque sí

\- Pues...me enteré de algo que no quería...- dijo molesto.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Pues...que Kaoru y Mith están saliendo..o sea que, son novios - dijo con la mirada baja.

\- Oh...lo siento mucho - dijo apenado -. Eso debió ser difícil...

\- Si...pero ya no me importa - dijo fingiendo desinterés.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si...- asintió sonriendo -. Ya llego mi chófer, debo irme

\- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana - dijo asintiendo. Butch corrió hacia la camioneta y se subió. Pero antes observó por la ventana, ahora el castaño estaba acompañado de su novia, Bunny. Y más atrás, estaban Kaoru y...el idiota de Mitch. Suspiró frustrado y dio la orden para que el hombre avanzara. Enserio no quería volver a la escuela...ya era un horror vivir con una bruja como para tener que aguantar ese maldito lugar. Ya era bastante para él...

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Nadie podía ayudarlo en nada, estaba solo...Colocó su cabeza en la ventana de vidrio mirando con tristeza, en verdad se sentía solo, sin importar que estuviera rodeado de gente, y en ese momento se preguntó si algún día lograría ser feliz o siempre sería así. Ahora se arrepentía de no a ver insistido para irse con sus hermanos a Inglaterra, porque estaba seguro de que ahí con ellos sería más feliz, y nada de eso pasaría...Pero el destino y el mundo estaban en contra de él...O al menos siempre lo sintió así.

Al llegar a la mansión, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia Licett, su nana, y darle un abrazó que fue correspondido con alegría. Ahora se daba cuenta de la necesidad de amor y cariño que necesitaba, y la única persona que se lo daba era Licett, con sus abrazos, palabras bonitas y la alegría. Enserio no sabía que haría sin ella...

Luego de comer algo se fue a su cuarto para ducharse, y más tarde le dijeron que Izumi había salido desde hace horas. Y eso lo agradeció felizmente, ahora podría dormir en paz y algo contento. Pero aún seguían esas ideas en su cabeza...Ideas malas.

Pero ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, estaba cansado de todo, y a penas con 15 años, y su vida ya era un infierno desde hace mucho. Agarró su celular y se entristeció al no ver un misero mensaje de sus hermanos, nada, ni señales de vida le daban esos dos. Dejó el móvil en la mesa de noche y apagó la luz, dejando que la luna llena iluminara la habitación. Cerró los ojos lentamente y al poco rato se quedó dormido. Tendido en la cama sin fuerzas y sin esperanzas...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ *****o*****_

 _ **Hola a todos, lamento a verme tardado enserio. Estuve un poco ocupada, pero aquí ya esta el capítulo seis. Y quisiera saber que piensan del cap, incluso a mi me hizo entristecer TT-TT...que triste, ¿no?**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que dejen sus comentarios y prometo seguir con las demás cuando me alcance el tiempo y más si tengo la imaginación, ¿no?...Y sé que dije que tal vez Mitch no aparecería pero lo pensé mejor y decidí que si, porque enserio quiero ponerle emoción a esto y además, me gusta ver los celos XD**_

 _ **Bien, antes que nada, el próxima capítulo se titulara** "Extraña llamada" **que lo publicare cuando tenga tiempo.**_

 _ **Y lamento si fue corto el cap,**_

 _ **Ahora si, hasta la próxima! :D**_

 _ **Sayonara.**_

 _ **... ...**_

 _ **Red love Kawaii.**_


	7. Extraña llamada

Holaaaaa personas adorables (?). Aquí un nuevo cap de esta historia bonita (?). Antes que nada agradezco sinceramente sus comentarios, me llenan de alegría en mis interminables días de tristeza.

 **Bueno...¡¡Espero que les guste!!**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Capítulo: 7 - Extraña llamada.**

Tiró el jarrón por la ventana y suspiró. Enserio estaba harto de ese jarrón. ¿Por qué? Pues porque la estúpida de Izumi lo había dejado ahí hace unos días. Pero no confiaba en esa cosa, pues esa tonta jamás le había regalado más que asquerosos besos, manoseos imprudentes y golpes nefastos. Así que después de despertar decidió observar el jarrón de color blanco con flores azules pintadas en él. Y lo que descubrió lo dejó helado y furioso. Esa cosa tenía una mini-cámara. Eso era algo como un acoso. Así que lo más "prudente y responsable" que pudo a ver hecho, fue agarrarlo y tirarlo por el balcón. Hasta oír que se extrellaba contra el suelo.

Se estiró y abrió su armario en busca de ropa. Hoy era lunes, el peor día de todos...Aunque, tenía educación Física, y eso no era malo. Se vistió con unos jeans negros, una camisa verde bosque, unos tenis blancos y una camisa manga corta de color gris. Se ató su cabello en una coleta baja y agarró su mochila para luego salir.

Al bajar se encontró con su pesadilla hecha una fiera. Los dos se miraron, él retadoramente y ella con una ira que quemaba. Mientras que un mayordomo estaba parado con otro hombre al lado quién era el jardinero y tenia los pedazos rotos del jarrón en una bolsa.

\- ¡¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!!

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras y con expresión inocente.

\- ¡Tiraste el jarrón por la ventana!, ¡¿acaso estás loco?!

\- Más que tú no creo - fue su vaga respuesta. Mientras que los dos hombres solo retrocedieron un paso, mirando con pena al pelinegro, cosa que lo enfureció.

\- Te crees muy listo, ¿no niño? - dijo Izumi de forma amenazante.

\- Para ser sincero...si..- sonrió con arrogancia.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! - exclamó la castaña mirando a los hombres -. ¡Vayanse de aquí!, ¡y que ni se les ocurra chusmear por ahí!

Los dos hombres asintieron rápidamente y se alejaron de ahí sin esperar ni decir palabra. Butch los siguió con la mirada, preguntándose, por qué le tenían tanto miedo a la bruja. Incluso de niño, nunca actuó de esa forma tan...cobarde. La palabra cobarde no existía en su diccionario ni en sus acciones.

\- ¡Tú maldito desgraciado! - exclamó Izumi antes de agarrarlo de la oreja.

\- ¡Suéltame bastarda!

\- Ya me tienes harta con ese maldito comportamiento tuyo - dijo antes de golpearlo en la mejilla. Él solo apretó los puños y tocó su mejilla colorada. Eso no saldría en un buen rato, eso seguro.

\- Tú también me tienes harto...golfa estúpida - dijo con fríaldad.

\- Eres tan...tan invesil...- sonrió antes de darle un casto beso -...pero tan tierno a la vez

\- Deja tus cursilerias y suéltame - dijo tembloroso. Izumi le soltó la oreja bien colorada y se dio la vuelta.

\- Ya verás lo que te espera cuando vuelvas - dijo con malicia y se alejó a paso tranquilo.

Butch sintió sus piernas flaquear y cayó de rodillas. Estaba tembloroso y eso hizo que se golpeara, dandose una cachetada. Luego paso el dorso de su brazo por sus labios, tratando de sacar los "germenes" que le había dejado la zorra ésa. Luego se levantó al ver al chófer entrar a la mansion con el ceño fruncido.

\- Señor, lo estoy esperando desde hace 20 minutos, llegará tarde a clases - lo regañó con los brazos cruzados.

\- Si...lo siento - dijo frotando su cara con frustración y ambos salieron de la mansión.

\- Suba...- dijo el chófer abriendo la puerta. Pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta y se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la entrada al auto -. ¡Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?!

\- Si, no te preocupes...- asintió antes de entrar con la frente adolorida -. _*Este no es mi día*_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Miró hacia el cielo desde la ventana de aquel salón, donde todos fingían escuchar al profesor que hablaba sobre quién sabe qué. Suspiró con frustración antes de mirar a su compañera de reojo. Ella le mandaba papeles a Mitch y éste escribía algo y se lo devolvía. Eso lo enfureció completamente y no supo de donde pero sacó fuerzas para no levantarse tirar el papel por la ventana, golpear a Mitch hasta matarlo y dejar en claro que Kaoru era suya y de nadie más. Pero aunque quiso no podía, solo se forzó a mostrar desinteres y volver a mirar por la ventana. Enserio...estaba harto de todo.

La clase terminó más pronto de lo que pensó y todos salieron rápidamente. No había escuchado nada de las dos clases que había habido. Maldigo en voz baja, su padre lo mataría. En ese momento pisó algo y al ver lo que era lo agarró. Era el papel que se habían estado mandando Kaoru y Mitch.

.*.*.*.*.

 **Mitch:** _Hola hermosa, que clase más aburrida no crees?_

 **Kaoru:** _Todas las clases de matemáticas son aburridas, idiota._

 **Mitch:** _Eres muuuy cruel._

 **Kaoru:** _Gracias por recordarme lo obvio jaja_

 **Mitch:** _¿Viste a Butch? Parece deprimido, ¿no crees?_

 **K** **aoru:** _Ah...si lo vi. No me importa en lo más mínimo._

 **Mitch:** _Más te vale...ya sabes que soy muy celoso._

 **Kaoru:** _Jajaja lo sé. Pero no se de te pondría celoso si no me agrada nadie más que tú y Bunny_

 **Mitch:** _Bien. Te amo...Nos vemos en la plaza luego de la escuela, ¿vale?_

 **Kaoru:** _Jajaja okey..._

 **Mitch:** _Te adoro..._.

.*.*.*.*.

La ira se acumuló en él y arrugó todo el papel para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo una y otra vez hasta que estuviera bien mugriento y pisoteado. Luego lo hizo pedazos y los junto para tirarlos por la ventana, igual que confetti, confetti blanco. Suspiró al sentir que la furia lo abandonaba de a poco.

Salió del salón aún con el ceño fruncido y se cabreó al ver a Su verdecita ser abrazada por aquel castaño que tanto odiaba y que algún día destruiría con sus propias manos. Sabía perfectamente que era mucho más fuerte que ese desgraciado, porque hace unos meses atrás se había agarrado a puñetazos en el parque. Hasta que llegó Kaoru, quien lo golpeó mientras le gritaba, y luego se fue con Mitch para poder curar de sus heridas. Pero algo le decía que ese invesil solo había fingido no saber pelear para que Kaoru hiciera todo eso.

Una mano tocó su hombro, lo que lo obligó a voltearse para ver de quién se trataba. Era...Blitz. El castaño le sonrió de lado al darse de lo que miraba su amigo pelinegro. Butch le sonrió y los dos se fueron de ahí sin decir nada.

\- Oye amigo...no deberías deprimirte por algo así - dijo Blitz abrazándolo por los hombros.

\- Lo sé...pero no puedo evitarlo - suspiró cansado -. Es algo que no se evita, y tú mejor que nadie lo entiende..

\- Claro que si...ambos sufrimos por eso - asintió sonriendo -. Yo lo conseguí...fue difícil pero lo hice. Solo faltas tú compañero...

\- Creo que debería rendirme - dijo mirando al suelo.

\- ¡No te rindas!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente por el susto y quedaron con cara de WTF? al ver a Bunny comiendo dulce y mirándolos de forma seria. Los dos se miran y luego a ella.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás escuchando?

\- Llegué cuando Butch dijo que se rendiría - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Ah...pero, ¿de qué quieres rendirte?

\- Eso no te importa tragona - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

\- Lo que éste idiota trata de decir es que..es un tema personal y complicado - dijo el castaño sonriéndole.

\- Esta bien...- dijo de forma desafiante, lo que les dio a entender que ella no se rendiría hasta no saber la verdad de todo. Y era admirable el empeño que ponía cuando tramaba algo entre manos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres pequeña enana? - dijo Butch.

\- Nada...solo que no quería que **Mi** novio se volviera gay al estar cerca tuyo - dijo antes de abrazar al castaño. Los se miran desconcertados.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas eso conejita? - preguntó Blitz confundido.

\- Porque se nota que éste pervertido es más gay que el tarado de Billy - dijo molesta.

\- ¡¡Yo no soy gay!! - gritó Butch con furia y haciendo que todos las personas que se encontraban en el patio lo miraran.

\- ¡¡Qué miran eh?!! - gritó el castaño con molestia y todos voltearon rápidamente.

\- ¿Quién es Billy? - preguntó Butch de repente.

\- Uno de mis compañeros...que coquetea demasiado con Blitz - dijo con fastidio. El castaño rodo los ojos mientras que el pelinegro soltaba sonoras carcajadas.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bajó del árbol en el que estaba escondido y observó a las dos personas que quería seguir. No es que quisiera enterarse de cosas que lueho lo dañarían, solo que no podía evitar sentir celos de aquel castaño. Además, quería confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que decía aquel mujeriego. Por más que tuviera pruebas, necesitaba verlo. No importaba sus sentimientos luego.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol al ver que la pelinegra volteaba. Ella era de reflejos rápidos y era atenta, y tenía que tener cuidado si no quería ser descubierto.

Frunció el ceño al ver como Mitch tomaba la mano de ella, quien ni se inmutó y no se quejo, parecía no darle importancia. Pronto llegaron a la plaza em donde se sentaron para conversar. Él solo podía esconderse arriba de un árbol observando con toda la furia de su ser.

Pronto sintió que algo le caminaba por las piernas y se quedó quieto, aunque queriendo saber que era la cosa con cuatro patitas pequeñas que ahora caminaba por su espalda como si fuera a quedarse a dormir ahí. Alzó un poco su mano y con cautela agarró al animal y lo puso frente suyo. Era...¿una ardilla? Pues si, lo era. Y para colmo lo miraba como si ahora fuera su peor enemigo.

\- Vete de aquí ardilla tonta - susurró por lo bajo para que los otros dos que charlaban no lo escucharan. La ardilla se quedó quieta y observándolo con sus ojitos entre cerrados. Casi parecía un muñeco, ya que no movía ni un músculo y tampoco parpadeaba. ¿Eso era normal?

\- Mira, ardilla sorda - habló Butch con tono firme y amenazante -. Si no te largas de mi vista te juro que te arrojaré por los aires hasta que llegues a la fuente, ¿oíste?

Parecía que el animalito hacia oídos sordos ya que no daba señales de escucharlo o de tener vida alguna, eso lo hizo sentir totalmente pátetico. O sea, quien en su sano juicio hablaría con esa cosa que parecía una rata pero de otra especie. Si lo vieran de seguro pensarían que estaba loco. Y tal vez lo estaba, pero no tanto...

\- Basta...ya me hartaste - aunque estaba furioso no se permitió alzar la voz por temor a que los dos de abajo lo escucharan y lo descubrieran, además no tenía ganas de inventar alguna excusa.

Agarró a la ardilla y estuvo a punto de tirarla hasta que el animalito reaccionó de su ira al ser despertado y agarrado así hace unos minutos atrás, y lo mordió en la mano. Y aunque sintió un gran dolor no gritó ni dijo nada. Solo soltó a la ardilla y se paró en la rama del árbol poniendo su mano en su boca, completamente raro **(yo: Pero no para mi XD)** , era como si al meter su mano en su boca calmaría el dolor que sentía y más cuando así podía reprimír un chillido o una queja. Pero de pronto se puso a pensar. ¿Y si la ardilla tenía alguna enfermedad, un virus o sarna? La idea lo espantó y sacó rápidamente su mano de su boca para escupir asqueado, pero no se dio cuenta de que escupia sobre la ardilla que empezó a ponerse roja de la ira y volvió al ataque.

Butch tropezó y cayó al duro suelo dañandose un poco la espalda. Se levantó soltando un quejido de dolor, se sobó la cabeza y la espalda. Le dolía tanto el cuerpo que no se dio cuenta de que la ardilla le sacaba la lengua de forma cómica y le tiraba en la frente una de las tantas bellotas que poseía en uno de los muchos agujeros de ese gran árbol.

Como pudo se levantó y se estiró, haciendo sonar sus huesos adoloridos. Pero se quedó quieto cuando escuchó la risa de Kaoru. Se acercóacercó al árbol pero sin intenciones de subirse de nuevo, y miró de reojo. Los dos reían por algo y él no tenía idea de porque. Quería ir y sacar a Kaoru de ahí...o mejor dicho, deseaba ser Mitch en ese momento. Pero era imposible y además, él amaba su cuerpo, siempre supo que podía ser modelo. Y el castaño zafaba a penas.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento y luego dio un paso pero de lo distraído que estaba piso la bellota del animal ese y rodó por toda la colina hasta terminar dentro de la fuerte y empaparse todo. Enserio que eso no se lo espero. Y desgraciadamente, el dolor de su cuerpo empeoró. Maldijo en voz baja ignorando a las demás personas que lo miraban con curiosidad, burla o simplemente se reían.

\- _*Otra vez...este no es mi día*_

Volvió al lugar en el que estaba y agarró su mochila que estaba cerca del árbol. Suspiró antes de masajear su nunca y miró hacia los otros dos. Y lo que vio lo dejó en shock total. Nunca en su vida imaginó ver eso. Ellos dos...ellos...se estaban besando. Ya que Mitch la tenía de los hombros y sus labios tocando los de su verdecita, quien ni siquiera se movía. Incluso pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Pero solo bajó la cabeza con los puños apretados, se colgó su mochila en un hombro y se alejó en silencio. Ya casi era tarde, debía llegar a la mansión para no preocupar a Licett y hacer que los guardías vinieran a buscarlo.

Él lo sabía. Lo supo todo el tiempo. Pero era tan ciego y tonto que no hizo caso a las consecuencias. Ahora estaba totalmente herido. Pero sinceramente, ¿qué podía hacer? No era nadie para reclamar. No era nadie...

Respiró fuertemente al sentir su falta de aire y empezó a correr. Era mejor distraerse y alejarse lo más pronto de ahí. Pero algo le hizo sonreír. Al menos si no iba a tenerla para él ni nada...al menos, le había robado su primer beso, esa noche en la que se escapó de la mansión por culpa de la pedofila. Eso lo hacía algo feliz...algo.

 _\- *Bueno...definitivamente este_ _no es mi día*_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Los dos hombres le abrieron la puerta con una sonrisa. Todos le tenían afecto y él sinceramente no entendía por qué, si era el más idiota de todos. Entró a la cocina en busca de comida y se sorprendió al ver carne asada con pure y un pedazo de torta de crema, era para él. Ya que el cocinero, Licett y los demás estaban ahí sonriéndole. Enserio, cada día tenía ganas de morir pero las personas de esa mansión le daban una razón para no hacerlo. Así que solo se sentó y empezó a comer junto con ellos, escuchando mas divertidas historias del joven hijo del jardinero.

Luego de un rato se despidió y subió hacia su habitación. Y realmente le pareció raro que Izumi no apareciera para amenazarlo o darle un beso de "bienvenida". Se le hizo raro pero lo agradeció. No tenía ganas de ver a esa pendeja que tanto deseaba violarlo. Ese pensamiento le causo un escalofrío por la espalda y tembló.

Colocó su mochila un rincón y se metió al baño para empezar a sacarse toda la ropa y tomar una larga ducha. Empezó a cerrar los ojos y como flash el recuerdo de Kaoru y el idiota besándose vino a su mente. Él no era un maldito cobarde que se ponía a llorar por esas cosas. Debía mantenerse firme y pasar a otra página, sea como sea lo haría. No veía la razón por la que debería pelear por una batalla que ya la tenía perdida. Solo sería una gran perdida de tiempo.

Se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió mientras se secaba el cabello con algo de alivio, bañarse le había servido bastante para relajarse. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió una presencia cerca suyo. Al abrir los ojos quedó sin aliento y soltó un chillido del susto. Enfrente suyo estaba la zorra de Izumi mirándolo con lujuría. Examinando cada parte del cuerpo del chico. Él solo se cubrió y la miró con furia.

\- ¡¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!!

\- Nada...solo pasaba por aquí - dijo sonriendo -. ¿Me dejarias verte completamente desnudo?

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loca, estúpida?! - gritó sonrojado y con furia.

\- Bien...como eres tan egoísta vas a tener un castigo - dijo con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa -. Estaba a punto de decirte que dejaría tu castigo a un lado porque saldré y volveré mañana por la mañana...

\- ¿Qué? - la miró desafiante -. No vas a meterme a esa mugre de sótano solo porque se te canta el culo

\- Claro que si - dijo riendo -. Pero si me dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo pues...podría recapacitarlo un poco

\- ¡¡Nunca!!, ¡prefiero morirme!

\- ¡Cómo quieras! - dijo molesta y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Soltó el aire que había estado guardando y respiró agitadamemte. Cerró la puerta con llave y empezó a vestirse con su pijama. Ella volvería pronto. Como a las 22:10 pm. A esa hora siempre volvía para llevárselo a ese horrible lugar. En donde al parecer las ratas y los bichos ya demostraban tenerle cierto cariño, aunque sonara rídiculo. Se acostó en su cama viendo su celular sin nada importante que hacer. Solo un par de mensajes de Blitz, Isabell, Tiana y algunas personas más. Pero ignoró todo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de responderle a su amigo castaño en esos momentos.

Luego de un rato de estar haciendo nada y mirar el techo, se levantó con pereza y enojo. Odiaba estar aburrido, era lo peor. Así que solo salió de la habitación y caminó por el silencioso pasillo. Todos los empleados debían estar en la cocina o a fuera. Ya que no había demasiado desorden que dígamos.

Empezó a silbar mientras entraba a la cocina a pedir un vaso de leche que le dieron con gusto. Lo bebió con rapidez y luego salió. Pero antes de subir las escaleras, el teléfono empezó a sonar. No había nadie así que lo agarró.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _H-Hola...¿e-está el señor Him?_

\- No...mi padre salió de viaje. ¿Para que lo necesita?

-... _¿T-tú padre?_

\- Si...¿quién es usted?

\- _Oh...Tú..._ _¿C-c-cómo te llamas?_

\- Emm...me llamo Butch

\- _¿B-Butch?...oh dios..._

\- Oíga...¿puede decirme quién demonios es?

 _\- Yo...yo soy..._

 _*pip* *pip* *pip*_

Miró el teléfono algo desconcertado. La voz de la mujer esa le recordó a alguien pero era imposible y lo descartó. Solo sabía que esa mujer parecía asustada por algo y cuando le dijo su nombre empezó a sollozar. Eso lo dejó algo sorprendido y no supo bien cómo reaccionar. Y ahora se quedaría con la duda. ¿Por qué la llamada se habrá cortado? ¿y quién era aquella mujer de dulce voz?

\- ¡¡Butch!!

Volteó algo asustado y observó a Izumi mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Has recapacitado?

\- Mejor cierra tu asquerosa boca, porque jamás permitiré algo así, ¿oíste? - dijo él con el entreceño fruncido. Enserio odiaba a esa idiota.

\- Entonces vamos señor valiente - lo agarró del brazo aunque él trató de zafarse, lográndolo en varias veces.

Pero no pudo hacer nada y volvió a ser encadenado como siempre. Esa era la miserable rutina en la que vivía cada horrible día junto a esa loca. Escupió asqueado al sentir los labios de aquella desagradable mujer junto con los suyos.

Luego ella se fue con furia gracias a que él siempre lo rechazaba de la peor manera posible. Y así se quedó en ese lugar con solo una lámpara alumbrando. Pero eso le importó poco y siguió pensando en lo de hace rrato. En esa extraña llamada.

 ** _Continuará..._**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 ** _Espero que les guste este cap como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Y perdón si fue corto, es lo que pude hacer por el momento. Mis ideas se desvanecen ya que no e probado ni un rico dulce en todo el día TT-TT_**

 _ **Pero bueno...el siguiente capítulo se** **títulara:** Visita inesperada._

 _ **Ah...y antes de despedirme les aviso que e publicado una nueva historia que se llama así:** My monster_. **_Por si quieren leerla o dar su opinión._**

 ** _Y ahora si...¡Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _¡Sayonara! :D_**


End file.
